Baby Anyone?
by degrassibear
Summary: Clare really wants to have her own family ever since hers fell apart.  The question is, does Eli want a family to? Possible one shot. Review if you want me to continue
1. The Talk

Clare's POV:

Lying in Eli's arms, I couldn't be happier. We had been married for two years now, and we didn't love each other any less. Sure, we had our fights, but all couples do. But we always made up, and that was always…..steamy. (If you know what I mean) But Eli was doing very well as a writer for the newspaper, while I was an assistant at a law firm. But anyway, the marriage only made our relationship better. But I couldn't shake the feeling of wanting a family.

"Eli? Are you awake?" I whispered, as I poked his chest.

"Baby is you okay?" Eli asked, sleepily.

"How do you feel about having kids?" I asked, I had to admit, I was slightly nervous. I knew Eli wanted kids, but I wasn't sure if he wanted them so soon.

"Well this is an odd time to have this conversation. But I guess now is as good as ever. You know I want kid's baby. Whenever you're ready, I'm game" Eli tells me.

My eyes widen at his positivity towards the subject, "Really?"

Eli chuckled and kissed my hair, "Yeah, I know you want a family, and I wouldn't mind having a few little Eli's or little Clare's or both running around."

I smiled huge at my amazing husband, "Well are we able to have kids?"

Eli looked a little confused, "Well I know I can, why did a doctor tell you something I don't know about?"

Oh crap, I could see how that could be misinterpreted, "No I mean like finationally, do we have the money to raise a kid?"

Eli looked relived, "Of course, I have been saving up for us Clare. I told you when we got married I would take good care of us."

I smiled, "Okay, just making sure."

"Hey Clare, not that I mind at all, but why the sudden need for kids?" Eli asked.

"Well it's gonna be thanksgiving in a few days, and I know we are going to be spending it with your family, but since mine sorta fell apart. I was hoping next year we would have a little family of our own." I admit.

Eli looked saddened, "Clare I'm sorry, I didn't think about your parent's situation. But if you really truly want kids, and you're ready, I would love a family of our own."

I gave him a quick kiss on his bare chest, "So does that mean we can have kids, like soon?"

Eli looked down at me, "Baby, we can start trying right now" And before I knew it, Eli was on top of me, both of us giggling like mad.

"I love you Eli" I say, before he gets ready to enter me.

"I love you to, my beautiful Clare," He kissed my stomach, "And I love our soon to be little baby too" With that, Eli and I made love.


	2. Confessions? Maybe

Eli's POV:

I woke up the next morning after Clare and my little episode. I swear, I would never get tried of making love to such an amazing women. I will forever be in shock that someone as amazing and kind and sweet and beautiful as Clare would ever even consider marrying me. But yet here I lay, holding her in my arms, after making sweet, sweet love to her all night long. I had to admit, I was pretty excited Clare wanted kids now. I always wanted to be a dad, and nothing would make me happier than to be able to show the world Clare was my beautiful wife, by her carrying my baby.

"Eli…" Clare yawed as she started to wake.

I leaned down to kiss her nose, "Good morning baby, did you sleep well?"

Clare smiled her warm morning sleepy smile, "Yeah, I finally felt at peace."

I gave her a smile, "I'm glad. So do you still want to have kids, or was that just the sleep talking?" I hoped it wasn't the second one.

"No, I still really want kids, as long as you are still up for it?" Clare gave me a questioning glance.

I nodded, "Nothing would make me happier, then to have you carrying my child. I love you Clare."

Clare leaned up to kiss my lips, "I love you to."

I yawned and stretched out, "I think I should go take a shower." I state.

Clare smirked, "Enjoy yourself"

I picked Clare up and threw her over my shoulder, "Eliiiiii put me down!" Clare whined.

"Never! Now lets go make babies in the shower." I joked, and Clare and I hopped in.

Clare's POV:

I guess Eli wasn't joking when he said he wanted kids, because we had been having sex all morning. But I wasn't complaining. It felt nice not to have to take my pill anymore, and we wouldn't be needing condoms anymore. I was really glad Eli was ready for kids, I think it will make us even happier, if that was possible.

We were going over to Fiona's condo today for brunch, and Eli and I never decided weather or not we should tell them we were trying to have kids, because of Adam's situation, we didn't want to rub it in.

"I think we should tell them" Eli says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Well I know he and Fiona are thinking of adopting, and they are our best friends, unless you really don't want to tell them, I don't see why not." Eli explains.

I take a deep breath, "Alright, I guess your right. But lets not sit on the subject too long, I don't want Adam to feel bad." I say.

Eli nods, "I agree, I just want to mension it, maybe you and Fiona can talk baby names or designer cribs."

I giigle as we walk up to knock on the door of the condo.


	3. Thanksgiving, Babies, and Sex

Follow me on tumblr, .com or tweet me degrassibear .

Hope for an update tomorrow, or if I get 5 new reviews, I will add another tonight! Love you! And check out my other story: A Night in Vegas; also Eclare. 3

Clare's POV:

"Happy thanksgiving!" Fiona says as she opens the door.

"Hey Fi" I go to give Fiona a hug.

"Happy thanksgiving" Eli tells her.

Fiona smiles, "Well come in"

We walk inside to find Adam taking a small turkey out of the oven, "Hey guys, happy thanksgiving."

Eli bumps fists with Adam, "What's up dude."

"Well why don't you boys go set the table, Clare and I can handle the kitchen" Fiona says, gesturing toward the silver wear and plates.

The boys nod and head to the dining room. Fiona and I finish up the salad and casserole, chattering about random things.

Finally, we sit down, "I think we should say what we are thankful for, you know for tradition." Adam says.

We all nod, "I'll start," Fiona says, "I am so thankful for my amazing husband Adam and are beautiful condo.

Adam blushed, "I love you baby."

Fiona giggle, "I love you too sexy."

Eli broke up the love fest, "Okay, gross. Save it for when we leave please."

Fiona and Adam blushed, "Revenge from high school Eli, it's a bitch huh?"

Eli rolls his eyes, "Well I know what I'm thankful for, my beautiful wife, awesome parents, and Clare's new decision. Baby do you want to tell them or should I?"

I smile, "I will," I glance up at the couple across from us; "Eli and I are trying to have kids."

Fiona instantly smiles, "Awwwwwwwwwwww! Clare Eli! That's so great!"

Adam smiles as well, "I'm glad you guys said something. Fiona and I are meeting with some soon to be parents who are giving their baby up for adoption. We didn't want to say anything because we didn't know if you guys could have kids."

Eli nods, "Well we both got checked before we got married, and we can. Clare and I just decided last night, and I think we are making good progress." Eli winked at me and I turned red.

Adam kicked Eli under the table, "Dude, keep it to yourself."

Eli smirked, "If you don't watch where you put that foot, Clare and I won't be having kids." We all laughed.

I decided we should move the convo back to PG, "So tell us about this adoption meeting."

Eli agreed, "Yeah, when did you guys decide to do that?"

Fiona and Adam say, "Well." They both start giggling.

"Go ahead," Fiona allows.

Adam shakes his head, "its okay baby, go for it."

Fiona smiles, "Alright, well as you guys know, a few months ago, we registered with an adoption agency. Well it's been pretty hard finding someone willing to give up their baby to such a young couple, and since we have only been married for like a year and a few months, that didn't look much better. But we got a call a few days ago from the agency, there is a young couple in Hamilton who are still in high school and they saw our pictures and read about us, and they think we will make good parents. They want to meet for lunch and discuss the adoption."

I gave her a huge smile, "That's amazing, really."

Eli smiled too, "Yeah, I'm really happy for both of you. And, whenever you need a babysitter, Clare and I are just a phone call away." Awww, how cute is he!

Adam nodded, "Thanks guys, we really appreciate it, and same here with that babysitting thing, we are always around."

"So when's this baby due?" I asked.

"About four months," Fiona says.

"Do you think you will be ready for a kid by then?" Eli questions.

Adam nods, "Hell yeah! I'm ready for one right now."

I giggled, "You guys are gonna be great parents."

"Why thank you. But Clare, you and Eli were born to be parents. I'm so glad we will be doing this together!" Fiona says.

I smile, "Me two, I couldn't ask for better friends to have to go through a pregnancy with."

Eli turned to Adam, "I think since we are soon gonna have little babies running around, we should go out and have a really good time, before Clare is pregnant and all, so we can drink."

"I agree, but we should do it Saturday, because I don't think you and Clare can hold off longer than that from attacking each other every moment of every day."

Fiona interrupts, "Didn't we already end the sex jokes?"

We all bust out in laughter. I was so lucky to have such great friends.


	4. Parents and Revenge

Hey everyone, no new chapter without 5 new reviews, that's my rule. Follow me on tumblr .com love ya!

Eli's POV:

"So that went well" I say as Clare and I drive home.

Clare agrees, "Yeah, I'm so happy they are adopting."

"I know, I think it will be good for them to have a kid." I say, as we walk into our apartment.

Clare nods and walks past me inside. I grab her around her waist and spin her around to look at me, "Hey." I say.

Clare smirks, "Hey."

I run my hands down to the back of Clare's skinny jeans, and hook my fingers right inside them. My fingers play with the lace of her underwear, "I think we should get back to creating our child."

Clare blushes, "I think we should wait to impregnate me until we go out Saturday, I would like to drink and grind with you in non pregnant peace one last time."

I sigh, "Fine, if you won't sleep with me, then we need to get ready. I told my mom we would be over in an hour."

Clare grabs my hand and pulls me to the bedroom, "Go get dressed." She demands.

It was a little ironic that my parent's dinner of all the dinners is fancy, but it meant a lot to my mom to have a nice meal. So Clare and I agreed.

"Hey baby boy!" my mom says, letting us in, "Hello Clare, don't both of you just look stunning."

Clare blushed and hugged my mom as I went to say hi to my dad, "Hey dad."

My dad looked up, "Nice to see you son, how married life treating you?"

I smile as Clare walks in, "Yes Eli how is married life?" Clare echoes my dad.

I smirk, "Nothing is better than being married to someone as beautiful and loving as Clare. In fact, Clare and I have some news."

Clare shot me a warning glare, "Eli shouldn't we have talked about telling them first?"

Oh crap, "Oh, sorry baby. Do you want to wait?"

Clare shrugs, "What's the point, we already told Adam and you know how chatty he gets with your parents."

My mom cut in, "What are you to going on about?"

"Yeah, tell us the big news son." My dad demands.

I swallow, "Mom, dad, Clare and I are trying to have a baby."

My mom smiles and pulls me and Clare into a huge hug, "This is so exciting!"

My dad gives a big smile, "You too will make awesome parents."

I smile at them, "Thanks."

"So when did you two decide this?" My mom asks.

"We discussed it last night, and decided it was the right time for us." Clare informs them.

I smirk, "Oh yeah, Clare and I had a very exciting chat."

Clare looks just as mad and embarrassed as she did at Adam's house, "Eli please, not this again."

"Not what again?" My dad asks.

I should have known not to go there, because it was Clare's turn to embarrass me, "Well I'm sure you both would be proud to know your son was cracking sex jokes the whole time we were having brunch with Adam and Fiona."

"Clare." I warned but it was too late.

My mom raised an eyebrow, "Really now?"

My dad was laughing, "And what would those jokes be?"

Clare looks at me with a grin across her face, "Yes Eli, tell your parents those jokes you thought were oh so funny earlier."

I blushed slightly, "I don't think I should."

Clare wasn't letting me off the hook that easy, "But Eli, two hours ago all you wanted to do was tell these jokes, come on, tell them."

"I really don't think that would be appropriate." I say.

Clare walks over to me and taps her hand on my chest, "So what you're saying is we shouldn't be talking about our sex life in public?"

I nod in defeated, "Okay, you win, I'm sorry." Clare, my mom, and my dad bust out in laughter, "Okay, okay, very funny. Let's all gang up on Eli." I say sarcastically.

Clare smiles, "Always." And she kisses me, right in front of my parents, I taught her well.

"How cute." My dad says, then he leans in and kisses my mom.

Clare and I fake gagging noises, over the years, Clare has learned to be comfortable and join in on my family jokes and teasing. I believe she used the phrase 'If you can't beat the, join them' and I couldn't possibly love her more for it.

We sat down to dinner, and it smelled and looks awesome, "Mom this looks great, you didn't need to go through all this trouble just for us."

My mom smirked, "Oh it was no trouble at all, bullfrog helped me out, and it was very. Well how did you put it earlier, exciting."

Clare and I both chocked on our drinks, and my dad smiled victoriously, "Well Eli, you stated it."

I guess this was my fault, "Okay, didn't I already apologize for this. No more sex talk, agreed?" Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Now that we have that out of the way, would you guys mind if I prayed, I know you are atheist, but I just need to." Clare says.

I take her hand, to comfort her, "Clare I will pray with you, no worries my love."

My mom takes her other hand, "We all will."

Clare smiles a huge smile, "Thank you." And Clare prays for us.

Later that night, Clare and I finally get home. All I wanted to do was fall asleep with my girl. I am soooooooooo tired. Clare and I go straight to our bedroom and fall onto the bed, "Eli, I don't want to sleep in my clothes." Clare says.

"I don't want to either baby, but I honestly can't get up." I tell her, "Scoot closer to me." She does, and I turn her on her back to unzip her dress, then I pull it off of her body, and throw it on the floor.

"Your turn," Clare whispers, and she unbuckles my belt. She lifts my hips up a bit to tug off my pants. Clare unbuttons my vest and tugs it off, then does the same with my shirt.

"Thanks babe." I say.

Clare's eyes gleam, "Your welcome."

We crawl under the covers, and snuggle up close to each other, "Goodnight gorgeous."

Clare kisses the tip of my nose, "Goodnight baby." And we fall asleep.


	5. One Last Time

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the awesome reviews, I love you, keep them coming if you want more chapters, my rule is 5 new reviews= new chapter. Be sure you are following me on tumblr, it's just my username . for some reason it never shows up. But now for the good stuff. I love you! And yes, I really know the high heel combat boots exist, I own a pair. **

Clare's POV:

I was super excited for tonight. It was probably going to be my last night of free will dancing and drinking, and I will be damned if I don't have a blast. Fiona texting me earlier and told me we were going to a club. I loved clubbing, something I picked up on from Fiona.

I was dressed up a little different for Eli tonight, I was wearing black skinny jeans with rips all up the front, a maroon halter top, matching arms warmers, and high heel combat boots. Eli had on his usual black skinny jeans, combat boot, and a concert tee. But he looked sexy as hell.

"Ready to go baby?" Eli asks.

I smile, "Ready as ever." Eli takes my hand, and we head out to Morty.

Adam and Fiona hop in the car the second we pull into the condo lot, "You guys look hot." Fiona points out.

Eli chuckles, "We do try our best."

I roll my eyes, "I believe what Eli meant to say is, thank you, you guys look awesome too."

I glare at Eli, "Of course I did" Eli says, laced with sarcasm.

"So you ready for a kick ass time?" Adam asks.

"Whoooo!" Eli yells.

"Let's kill it baby!" Fiona says. I smile at my crazy, but amazing friends.

After waiting for what seemed like forever, we got into the club. I was pleasantly surprised; it was a lot cleaner than the clubs we usually go to. But then again, we usually go to these small underground rave type clubs Eli likes. But this one was actually really nice.

"We need booze!"Fiona says, pulling on my arm, we all head to the bar. Adam and I did flavored vodka, while Eli got a beer, and Fiona got some ridiculously colorful shot, who knows what that was.

I really loved the music they played at the club, more top hits type stuff, instead of the usual rock music, "Clare! Let's go dance." Eli yelled over the music. I nodded and took his hand as we pushed our way onto the dance floor. Eli spun me around, pressing my back tightly to his chest. Even though Eli and I had grinded on each other like a million times, it always took me a few seconds to let the music take over and just not think.

"Don't be so shy, my sweet Clare," Eli whispered in my ear, "Where's my sexy little minx?"

I blushed a little at his husky tone, "Why don't you come find her" I shot back. Eli growled in my ear and pushed his hips up against my butt. I started to relax a bit more as the vodka kicked in, and soon my movements were just natural. It was like I was powered by the music. I pressed my butt roughly against Eli's erection. He leaned down to kiss my neck violently, I was lucky the music was so loud and it covered my moans. I moved my butt all the way down Eli's body to his feet. Eli growled loudly, and we continued to grind and drink for hours. I couldn't help but notice Adam and Fiona having some sexy time on their own. I was so happy for them.

Eventually we all got really really tired and decided to head home. Since Eli only had two beers, he was sober enough to get us all home safe.

"We had a blast tonight, thanks guys!" Adam said.

I giggled, "Hopefully we will be able to do it again, in like a year." Eli smirked at my sarcastic answer. Adam and Fiona waved us off.

"Ready to head home baby?" Eli asks.

I lean in and give him a quick kiss, "Did you have fun tonight?" I really hope he did enjoy himself.

Eli nods, "How could I not have fun with my sex little minx. I have to admit, I will miss her when you do get pregnant."

My face falls a bit, "Eli I need you to be honest with me. This is too serious for lies. I don't want to do this if you really don't want to or aren't ready yet. Do you want kids now?"

Eli turns to face me and takes both my hands in his, "Clare look me in the eyes. I want kids, now. I'm ready for this. Yes I love your sexy little drunk side, but I will see that again after we have a baby. There is a such thing as a baby sitter. But Clare I would never lie about something as serious as having children. I promise, I'm ready. As long as you still are?"

I noticed tears falling down my cheeks, "Don't cry Clare, please baby don't cry." Eli begged as he whipped away my tears.

"I'm sorry. Yes, I am ready. I want this. Nothing would make me happier than us having a beautiful baby." I say, sniffling.

"No need to apologize, beautiful." Eli comforts me, "Let's get home."

The ride home is comfortable, silent, but comfortable. We get home and crawl into bed, finally very peaceful, I think we are both ready to do this. But I am still a little nervous, "Eli is it okay for me to be a little scarred?" I whisper.

Eli pulls me a little closer, "Of course baby. I'm a little scarred to; we could be bringing a child into the world. That's a lot of responsibility. But you know what, it's all gonna be fine. I will be with you the whole time. I will give you foot rubs, and buy you maternity clothes, and hold your hair when you get morning sickness, hold you when you cry, and all that other stuff."

"Eli!" I squealed, "That was so sweet. I know I picked the right guy to hopefully have a baby with. I think we are gonna be great. Thank you for making me feel better."

Eli looked at me in love filled eyes, "I'm glad you feel better, I feel a little better myself. I love you, my Clare."

I hugged Eli's bare torso, and he leaned down to kiss my forehead, "I love you to, my perfect Elijah." Then we fell asleep in loving arms.


	6. Boy or Girl?

Hey everyone! Thank you sooooooo much for the amazing reviews! You guys totally made my day yesterday 3 ! Anyway, be sure to check out my other stories (A Night in Vegas, I Think I Want to Marry You) and follow me on tumblr, just type in my author name dot tumblr dot com . **And remember No new ch. Without 5 new reviews!** Love you!

Eli's POV:

It had been a few magical weeks of trying to get Clare pregnant. We are talking love making all the time. I was probably the luckiest guy in the whole world.

Later that night, Clare and I were lying in bed after we had sex for like the millionth time today, "Eli, do you want a boy or girl?" Clare mumbled into my chest. **(Review and tell me what sex you want the baby to be)**

I looked down at her gorgeous body, covered in a light layer of sweat; she always glistened after we had sex, "I think either would be great. Honestly I could see us with either a boy or girl."

Clare smiled and gave my chest a kiss, "Really? How so?"

"Well if we had a girl, I would be the protective father; I would kill anyone who broke our baby girl's heart. And if it was a boy, I would try to be his best friend, corrupting him with music and what not. Or if he was sporty, I would go to him games and practices, hell I might even learn a thing or two from the little guy. Though I hope to God we don't have sporty kids, considering neither you or me is sporty. But the point is, Clare we are ready for either sex. No matter what, we can handle it. I promise." I tell her.

"Your gonna be a great father Eli, no matter what." Clare tells me.

"And your gonna be an amazing mother. If we had a girl, she would love you. I can already see her coming to you for her girly advice like she was your best friend. And if we have a boy, you would make a great soccer mom. But yet I can picture you taking him and all his friends to a rock concert, reminding him to be safe." I say, chuckling at the last part.

Clare laughs, "Oh our kid will NOT be going to rock concerts for a long time."

I chuckle, "We will see, now won't we."

Clare nods, "We shall. But we aren't your parents Eli; our baby won't be going to see three days grace on their third birthday."

I smile at my memory, "Of course they will Clare, we have to break them into this world the right way." I joke, well sorta.

Clare replies, "Exactly, so no violent loud concerts scarring our kids for life."

"Clare if our kid is anything like us, they will be smart, beautiful, exciting, and the most caring kid on the block." I inform her.

"Don't forget wild and spontaneous," Clare reminds me.

I smirk, "Oh, how could I forget, you my friend if anything are spontaneous."

Clare giggles, "I know."

"Clare I can't wait for you to get pregnant, I think we are gonna have a blast with this baby, whether it's a he or she." I say excitedly.

Clare gasps, "Don't call our baby and it!" And she shoves into my chest.

I chuckle, "My bad baby." And I lean down and give her a kiss on the lips.

Clare smiles and kisses back, "Forgiven." She states as we break the kiss.

Clare turns a bit and strattles me, "I think it's time we get back to creating that baby of ours." She pushes her hips into mine.

I smirk, trying not to give into her so quickly, "You think so huh?"

Clare smirks right back at me, and runs her hand down my bare chest, "I do."

I chuckled and flip us over, "Your whish is my command," I whisper huskily as I kiss down her body. I don't think I could have picked a more exciting girl to have a baby with.

A/N : I think I am going to have Clare think she is pregnant next chapter. Sound good? I hope so. Thanks for reading, I know, short chapter, I hope it is okay. **Review with what sex you want the baby to be! **


	7. Pregnant? Maybe

Hey everyone! You have all been so amazing with the reviews, thank you! Keep them coming 3 3 3. But anyway. I checked the reviews and I decided on them having a boy. I hope I don't disappoint any of you, but don't worry. I want them to have a big family, so here's what I'm gonna do, I am going to make this a three part story, and the first child will be a boy, the second will be a girl (because I love the idea of having an older brother) and them they will have twins. I think that sounds okay, what do you guys think? Let me know, 5 reviews=New chapter! **Oh and please review with good baby boy names!**

Eli's POV:

(Dream):

_Clare and I are walking with son my across the street to go to the movie theater. It's my sons fifth birthday, and they are showing that ninja turtles movie. Personally, I think it's the stupidest thing in the whole world, but I get to hold my girl and make my son's birthday special, what's better than that? But anyway, Clare was holding onto of my son's hands, and I was holding the other. We were wildly swinging our arms, and nothing is better than hearing your child laugh and watching your wife smile. Clare turns to look at me with her big blue eyes once we are standing in front of the theater, "Eli, come on,"_ (End of dream)

"Eli come on, let go." Clare says as I wake up from my dream. She is struggling to pry my hands apart, which are currently locked around her waist, holding her tightly to me.

I look at the clock and its 3:04 in the morning. Why the hell is she awake this early? "Baby what's wrong, go back to sleep." I say, half asleep myself.

Clare is still trying to break my hold on her, "Eli I feel sick, please let go." She begs me.

She did look a little green, so I release my hold on her, and she runs as fast as she can to the bathroom, holding her mouth as she goes. I get up and run over to her. She is on the floor, crouching over the toilet, puking her guts out. I neal down next to her, and pull her hair out of her face. I've got her cinnamon curls held back in one hand, and I'm rubbing her back with the other, trying to calm her shaky heaves. After a few minutes of the grossest vomiting I have ever witnessed, Clare settles down, "Clare are you okay honey?"

She nods weakly, "I think I'm okay, it's probably food poisoning or something. Let's go back to bed."

I swiftly pick her up and carry her with me to the bed. We re-settle under the covers. "Eli my period is about a week late," She says out of the blue.

I flip onto my side to face her. She does the same thing, "Oh. Umm do you think we should go get some pregnancy tests tomorrow? Or is a week not that much?" I question. I really am not sure if a week is really that late.

"I think we should get some tests, you know, just in case. A week is pretty late. And, if I am pregnant, I want to know as soon as possible." She tells me.

I agree, "I think so too. I don't want to risk you getting hurt."

"Okay, so we can get them tomorrow, or should I say today. But I'm sleepy." She tells me, nuzzling my neck.

I smile at her gorgeous face when she looks up at me, "Then let's sleep baby." I give her a kiss, and give her stomach a kiss. She shoots me a questioning glance, "Just in case, I wanted to be the first to kiss the baby."

Clare rolls her eyes, and takes my face in her hands, "You're too cute." And she kisses my mouth before falling back asleep.

Currently Clare and I are standing in the pharmacy, "So what brand should we get."

Clare shrugs, "I have no idea, what's the difference?"

I look at the boxes, trying to find the difference, other than price, "I guess some are supposedly more accurate and easier to read?"

"Okay, how many should we get?" Clare asks.

"Hmmm how about three? Just in case." I suggest.

"Okay," She agrees.

"How about we try Clear Blue, First Response, and E.P.T?" I say.

Clare shrugs, "Why those?"

I clarify, "They are a little more expensive and claim to be the most accurate."

Clare nods, "It's worth a try." She grabs my hand, and we go to check out.

After what seemed like a very long ride home, Clare and I made our way up to the apartment. Clare had the bag in her hand, and went straight to the bathroom. Instinctively, I followed her. When we both got inside, Clare shook her head and pushed me out, "No way."

"Please Clare; I want to be there with you." I beg.

"Eli, you're not watching me pee." Clare states.

"I'll close my eyes." I say hopefully. But Clare rejects me and pushes me out. Disappointedly, I go sit on the bed and wait for her.

A few minutes later, Clare sticks her head out the door, "Eli can you come in here please?" She asks me. I nod my head and come in with her.

When we get in, I see all the pregnancy tests out on the counter, but they don't look used, and all the instructions are laying next to the corresponding test, "Umm babe, what happened? Did you take any of them?" I ask.

She looks at the floor slightly embarrassed, "I couldn't, not without you. I need you here. No matter the result, it feels weird not having you in here by my side."

I smile and pick her up and twirl her in a hug. But Clare isn't having that, "Careful, there could be a baby in there." Clare warns me.

I instantly put her down, gently though, "Sorry, and thanking for letting me in. So let's figure these things out, shall we?"

We spend a few minutes reading directions, before we pretty much get the point, "Are you ready?" I ask her.

She smiles, "I guess."

I take her hand and give her a reassuring squeeze, "It will be okay, no matter the result."

"You promise?" She asks, looking at me with her beautiful blue eyes.

I nod, "I promise."

"Can you um- well would you mind- could you turn your head? I don't really want you to watch me pee," Clare blushes.

I chuckle, "Of course my dear." I give her a quick kiss, and look away.

When she is finished, I turn to look at her, she smiles at me, "So should we wait, or should I take the next one?" she asks.

I pond it for a second, "Umm well here, give me that test, and instead of doing nothing while we wait, why don't you take the next one?"

"Eli, I'm not handing you the test; I peed on it, that's gross." It's so like her to say that.

I shake my head and hand her the next test, "Give me the test Clare." She blushes, but complies and hands over the test, blushing like mad.

"Please turn your head," She asks me. I comply, not wanting to make her uncomfortable. We repeat this process with the final test.

"So do you want to look at them now, or wait 'till the final one is done?" I ask her.

"Let's just wait. I think I'd rather just do it all at once." She tells me. I nod and pick her up. She wraps her legs around my waist and clings onto me as I set the toilet seat down. I sit down, and place her in my lap. She shifts around on my lap until she is comfortable. I kiss her hair, and she moves to intertwine our fingers on both hands, and pulls my arms so they rest around her waist, "How much longer do we have to wait?" She asks me.

I look at my phone, "About three minutes."

"Okay." She replies.

"Hey since we are just waiting, mind if I run something by you?" I ask her.

She nods, "Sure. What is it baby?"

I turn her face to look at me, "I'm not sure how you're gonna react to this, but I was thinking we could maybe look into buying a house?"

Clare's face lights up, "Really?"

I smile, "Well you know, even if you're not pregnant, we are trying and I don't know about you, but I don't want to raise a baby in an apartment."

"I would really like that. But can we afford it?" She asks.

I chuckle, "Of course sweetheart, I told you I have been saving for us. We aren't millionaires, but we are set. So don't worry."

"I love you." She says.

"I love you too." And I kiss her.

Clare gets off my lap and goes to the counter. I see her eyes widen, but I can't tell if it's in disappointment or excitement, "Oh. My. Goodness. Eli come here."

I go over to the counter and look at the test. Holy shit.

Cliffhanger! Sorry, I will try to update tomorrow, but it's my sisters birthday, so whichever story I write that gets the most reviews, is the one I'm updating.


	8. Congradulations!

Hey everyone! I freaking love you guys for the amazing reviews! I try to respond back to as many as possible! I love you guys so much! Be sure to follow me on tumblr, love you! **I narrowed it down to two names, Ethan or Mason? Let me know! 3**

Clare's POV:

Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! All three tests have pink plus **signs**! I'm freakin pregnant!

"Clare, there positive! You're pregnant!" Eli says, excitedly.

I don't want to get my hopes up, just in case. I know these things aren't always accurate, "Eli, please don't get too excited, save it until my doctor's appointment."

Eli glares at me, "Baby, come on. Don't deny me the right to be excited about my child."

"Eli please, I don't want to be excited until I know for sure. Please, just call a doctor," I beg him.

Eli puts his hands up in surrender, "Fine, I'll go call right now," He starts to walk out of the bathroom, but turns back to wrap his arms around my thighs, right under my butt. He picks me up and carries me to the bed, "Eli!" I squeal!

"Shhhhh," He quiets me, and rips off my shirt.

Before I can protest, his lips are on mine. The kiss doesn't last longer than a few seconds before Eli's lips are on my stomach, placing tons of hot open mouth kisses down my stomach. I give in to him, because he is irresistible, and I grab onto his shirt, ripping it off. He smirks and pushes me up the bed, so that we are fully on it. Eli rips the button of my jeans with his teeth, and pulls down my zipper. I go for his belt, and get it off in a few seconds. Eli tears off my bra as I pull off his boxers; he hungrily rips off my panties with his teeth.

"Eli, be gentle, in case there is a baby in here," I whisper as he nips at my neck, preparing to enter me.

He smiles gently, "I will baby," He kisses my stomach one more time, before entering me.

Once we finish, I lay my head on Eli's warm toned chest, and he holds me close, rubbing my stomach. I giggle as he places feather light touches down my stomach, "Will you call the doctor? I really want an appointment as soon as possible." I ask him.

He smiles at me, "Of course my Clare. I really don't think I can wait much longer myself."

"I really hope I'm pregnant," I whisper into his chest.

"I hope so too blue eyes, but will you be really disappointed if you aren't? I would really hate to watch you get devastated." He tells me, stroking my cheek.

I ponder it for a minute, "Well I can't say I will be like happy or anything. It would suck if I wasn't, but we can always try again, right?" I ask him.

He leans down to kiss me, "Of course sweetie, I'm not giving up until we get you all full of our baby." He goes back to rubbing my tummy.

I grab onto his hand as he continues to rub circles on my naked skin, "I love you." He tells me.

I close my eyes, I'm pure bliss, "I love you too."

"I'm gonna call the doctor, be right back honey." He slips out of bed, and reaches for his boxers.

I giggle, "Nice butt."

He chuckles, "I could say the same to you." I blush red as he walks out of the room.

He comes back a few minutes later, as I am grabbing for my panties, he stops me, "I don't think so Clare, I told you, I want to see your cute butt." He smirks at me.

I protest, "It's only fair, you have your underwear on."

His smirk grows, "Well here, let me take care of that." He slides out of his boxers and into bed with me.

"Goodnight love," And he kisses my cheek.

"Goodnight baby."

I don't know how, but Eli got me an appointment for the next day. When we got the the doctors, Eli checked us in as I sat down. He came back to sit with me, taking my hand in his, "We should only have to wait a few minutes," He explains.

I nod. "How are you feeling?" He asks me.

"A little nervous, I'm glad you're here." I admit.

He smiles, "I wouldn't miss this for the world Clare. And you have nothing to be nervous about. No matter the result, we will be fine. I promise."

"Okay, thank you," I say. I feel better now.

A nurse comes out to the waiting room, "Clare Goldsworthy?"

I get up and Eli follows, "Hello." The nurse greets up.

"Hi," I say, smiling.

"So just wait in here, the doctor should be in in a second." The nurse informs us.

I sit up on the 'bed' and Eli stands next to me. I take his hand, needing his warmth, "It's gonna be okay right?" I check.

Eli takes my face into his hands, "Babe, look at me. I love you. And no matter what happens, that won't change. It's all gonna be okay blue eyes."

I nod, and grab his forearms, pulling him close enough to kiss him. We break apart as the doctor comes in, "Hello Mrs. Goldsworthy and I take it you are Mr. Goldsworthy," The doctor asks gesturing towards Eli.

"Yes, I am." He says.

"Okay, so it's my understanding you believe Mrs. Goldsworthy here is pregnant?" The doctor clarifies.

"Yes sir," Eli answers, "She woke up in the middle of the night the other night and threw up everywhere, and her period is late."

"I see," The doctor says, "Did you take a pregnancy test Mrs. Goldsworthy?"

I nod, "Yes, I took three, and all came up positive."

The doctor nods, "Well what I am going to do is take a blood sample, have it tested, and we will go from there. Okay?"

Eli and I both agree. The doctor goes to get the stuff, and I wave Eli to come over to me, "Eli I hate needles," I tell him.

He takes my hand and squeezes it, "Squeeze as hard as you want baby," He tells me.

"Thanks," I say. The doctor come back in, and gets ready to press the needle in, I squeeze his hand in a death grip until the doctor finishes.

"Okay, I will go run the blood, it should only take a few minutes," The doctor informs us. Then he leaves.

Eli sits on the 'bed' next to me and pulls me to his chest. We sit in comfortable silence, both of us a little nervous. After ten minutes, the doctor comes back.

"Well I ran the blood work, and Mrs. Goldsworthy, Mr. Goldsworthy, congratulations; you two are going to be parents in nine months."

We take a second to absorb the news, before Eli pulls me into the tightest hug and most passionate kiss I think we have ever shared in our seven years together. We pull apart, and I start to tear up, "Clare your gonna be a mom!" Eli almost screams.

"I know! Your gonna be a dad!" I say with just as much excitement.

"So you two will need to come in every few months for a checkup, but other than that, eat healthy, don't be too wild in your activities, and just basically be careful, you do have a baby inside you," The doctor tells us.

I nod, "So when is the baby due? Do you know?" I ask the doctor.

"Oh, of course how could I forget, September 7th 2011." He informs me.

"Great." I smile, "When can we find out the sex?"

"About 16-20 weeks." He says.

Eli chimes in, "Umm I have a question."

"What is it Mr. Goldsworthy?" The doctor asks.

"Well is it okay for Clare and me to be having sex while she's pregnant?" He asks.

"Eli!" Clare exclaims.

The doctor chuckles, "yes, it's fine, as long as you two are gentle and don't pound on her stomach."

I turn blood red. That is such an Eli question. But it's nice to know we can have sex.

Eli and I go home, "Clare?" Eli whispers.

"Mmm" I reply.

"You're pregnant." He whispers back, yeah, I am.


	9. Tell The World

Hey everyone! I love you guy's soooo much! Thank you for all the reviews! I have decided to go with the name Mason, I really love it. But to make sure all is well, I decided to name the boy twin Ethan. Still browsing for girl names, because I have time still, but I was thinking something along the lines of Anna, Annabelle, or Annabeth (I love the name Anna). **BIG NEWS! I CAN'T UPDATE OF THURSAYDS, I'M SO SORRY, BUT I HAVE PRACTICE FOR FOUR HOURS SO THINGS GET CRAZY.** But I will update all weekend long, and I am posting a new story this weekend. I'm excited! **Be sure to check out my other stories (A Night in Vegas, I Think I Want to Marry You)**

Eli's POV:

Clare is pregnant! My wife is pregnant! Saint Clare, my Clare is pregnant! I can't believe this! I just want to scream it from the rooftops and tell the whole freaking world! But Clare wasn't having that, she wants to tell everyone ourselves, personally. It was soooo Clare.

It had been a few days since she got pregnant, but we had spent so much time "celebrating" if you know what I mean; so we hadn't even left the house, "Hey beautiful?" I asked her, as we were lying lazily in bed one afternoon.

"Yeah sexy?" She asks me.

I chuckle; I love when she calls me sexy, "When can I tell the world you're pregnant?"

She giggles, "Soon, I promise. I think we should tell our parents first."

I agree, "That's a good idea, so should we tell yours or mine first?"

Clare thinks for a second, "Yours. Definitely yours. They have been so amazing to us; I want them to be the first to know."

I nod, "And I'm sure it helps that you and my mom have become best friends," I smirk. It's true though. My mom loved Clare from the moment she met her, and she loves having a girl around. Clare loves her too, but it freaks her out when my mom gives her sex advice, which apparently happens A LOT.

"Well you know I love Cece, she's amazing," Clare reminds me.

I nod, "That she is."

"So when do you want to tell them?" She asks me.

I think, "How about I text my mom and see if her and Bullfrog are free tomorrow night?"

She smiles, "Sounds good."

I text my mom, and she texts back quickly saying it's a go, "Okay, it's all set,"

Clare giggles, and startles my lap, grinding against my hips. I smirk at her, "How will we ever pass the time?" She smirks right back.

I hold her hips, pulling her down on me so she can feel how hard she makes me, "You little devil," And she goes down to kiss me. This will be the fasts 24 hours of my life.

**A/N: Remember new reviews=new chapter!**


	10. The Parents

Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews, keep them coming please! I hope you guys check out all my other stories and review them as well (A Night In Vegas, Home For The Holidays, The Unexpected, I Think I Want To Marry You, Baby Anyone?) I will be adding a new story this weekend as well! Excitement!

Clare's POV:

I can't wait to tell Eli's parents I'm pregnant. Eli is really excited too, he has wanted to tell the world since the second we found out. I have been having sex with him like 24/7 just so he will shut up about it. But I'm glad he is happy, he really really wants this baby, so do I.

"Babe, you ready to go!" I shout from the closet as I pull on my shoes.

"I'm waiting for you baby girl! Let's go." He shouts back.

I emerge from the closet and give him an unexpected kiss, but he returns in no problem, "Sorry to keep you waiting." I smirk as he comes out of his kiss fog.

He smiles, "It was worth it."

I giggle and grab his hand, my purse, and he grabs the keys. The ride to his parents' house is quick; they don't live far from us. When we get there, it's raining, so Eli runs to my side of the car with the umbrella, "We can't have you or that baby of ours getting wet." He says.

I kiss his cheek as a thank you, "Thanks baby, now keep it down, or they will hear you."

Eli laughs at me, and we ring the doorbell. Eli's father, Bullfrog, answers the door, "Hey Kids! Come in, come in," He shuffles us in and hugs us both.

We walk into the kitchen to find Cece finishing the salads, "Baby boy! Clare!." She hugs Eli, and pulls me into a death grip hug. Eli winces, "Mom be gentle!"

Cece releases me, "Eli? What's wrong baby boy."

The boy just can't keep his mouth shut. One stupid hug wouldn't have hurt me, "Eli! Please baby. I love you, but can you shut up!"

Eli blushes slightly, "Sorry babe, it slipped out."

Bullfrog and Cece are both staring at us, very very confused, "What are you two going on about now?" Cece questions. Bullfrog just grabs a beer and shuts up. Eli grabs one as well as Cece.

Bullfrog raises an eyebrow at me, "No beer for you Clare?" The Goldsworthy's are a very bad influence on me. Over time, the more we did family dinners, the more they offered me beers, which eventually lead to me accepting. I eventually did take a liking to the taste, so it was weird for me to not drink one.

"No, actually, Eli and I should tell you something before you think I'm crazy." I say.

They both raise eyebrows at us, "Well go on dear, don't be shy." Cece says.

Eli opens his mouth, but stops, "Clare, you can tell her."

I giggle, "Cece, Bullfrog, Eli and I have some news. But I'm not gonna tell you. Eli has been dying to tell the world all week. So Eli, go for it."

Eli's entire face lights up. He picks me up and kisses me, "Thank you! I love you baby! And well, mom, dad, as you know, Clare and I are trying to have a baby. And well, we went to the doctor the other day, and Clare's blood got check, and…"

Bullfrog cut him off, "Get to the damn point son."

Eli chuckle, "Sorry. Clare's pregnant!"

Bullfrog's eyes widened, but Cece wasted no time, "Congratulations! You two will make wonderful parents!" She pulled us both into a tight embrace.

"Mom, please watch her stomach!" Eli says.

Cece releases me yet again, "Sorry, sorry. I am just so happy; I'm getting those grand kids I always wanted!" She squeals.

"And a wonderful grandmother at that." I add.

"I call the little one to their first concert!" Bullfrog finally says.

We all bust out laughing, "No! I already told Eli, my baby will not be a rock head or whatever." I say.

Eli shakes his head, "OUR baby," he corrects me, "Will most definitely be going to concerts. But no worries my love, we can chaperone."

Cece laughs, "Baby boy chaperoning a concert? Oh please. He will personally be showing your child how to head bang. Clare my dear, we will chaperone."

I giggle, "Well I know my baby will be in good hands with all of you."

Eli takes both my hands and squeezes them, "I love you."

I smile, "I love you too."

Bullfrog clears his throat, "Love fest later kids, let's eat."

After we eat, we say our goodbyes, and get home. When we get there, Eli speaks up, "I called a realtor yesterday."

I raise an eyebrow, "And?"

He smiles, "I made us an appointment just to talk and see if she can find us anything. You know good area, good neighborhood, and good schools."

I smile and kiss him, "It sounds perfect, like a fairytale."

He chuckles and kisses the tip of my nose, "You're too cute my Clare."

I giggle, "Really?"

He nods eagerly and picks me up, carrying me to our bed, "Yup. Your are too damn cute for your own good."

He drops me gently onto the bed, "Prove it." I smirk at him.

We shed our clothes, and soon he is ready to enter me. But I stop him, "You will be gentle right? I don't want to hurt the baby."

He smiles and kisses my forehead, "Of course love. You heard the doctor okay it. If you don't want to, or you want me to stop, you'll tell me right?'

I nod, "Don't stop. Please don't, but just be gentle with me."

He nods, "I promise." We kiss, and he gently pushes into me. I love him.


	11. Amber

Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews, please keep them coming! I feel really special to have you guys read my stories; your reviews make my day! You are all too sweet. Anyway, enjoy! Love you! I don't deserve such amazing reviewers; honestly you guys are the best! 33333

Eli's POV:

I can't wait to meet the realtor today. She was highly recommended from Fiona when she and Adam bought a new condo, they loved her. When I called her she seemed nice and she had some good knowledge about neighborhoods and schools and stuff, so it's worth a shot.

Clare and I are driving to the office, both of us eager to get there, "I can't believe this is all happening." Clare says as we get out of the car. She looked like she was in a fantasy.

I take her hand, "I promised you I would take care of you baby, and baby." I say as I give her stomach a rub. I can't ever keep my hands off her stomach, it's like I want to the baby to know I'm his or hers dad and I'm always here.

"Eli you're too good to me sometimes," She says as we climb up the steps.

I try my best to support her stomach as we do. I know she is barley two weeks into the pregnancy, but I want to have a safe healthy baby, "You deserve it sweetheart."

When we get inside, I go up to the front desk, and I make Clare sit down, "Hi, I have an appointment with Amber Collins?" I say to the reception women.

The receptionist smiles at me, "Oh yes. She is the last door on the left."

I nod and say thank you. I grab Clare's hand and help her up, "Let's go babe."

When we reach the office, I knock and she answers immediately, "Hi, you must be Eli and Clare? My name is Amber."

I glance at her. I guess some could say she is pretty with her blonde hair, skinny waist and green eyes. But she looked too fake in my option, she was completely unattractive to me, all I want is Clare, "Yes, that's us. It's nice to meet you."

We all shake hands and step into her office, "So I understand you two are looking for a house?" She asks.

Clare nods, "Yes, we are starting a family, so our tiny apartment just won't do for much longer. And we need to buy fast, because I want to be moved in before Clare has our beautiful baby."

She nods, "So are you to married? If I may ask."

I smile, "Yes, this beautiful blue eyed girl here is my beautiful wife. Don't ask me how; because I'm still in shock she married me."

Clare blushes, "Excuse him, he's a big mush ball at times."

Amber doesn't seem amused, "Okay. So what kind of house are you looking for?" She looks straight at me, and I swear she bats any eyelash.

I clear my throat, I mean come on, Clare is sitting right here, and she looks pissed. I guess she noticed, "Umm I think we want something medium sized, possibly a two story. Price isn't an issue, just something in a nice neighborhood with good schools. Right honey?" I put extra emphasize on honey so Amber will stop giving me that stupid dreamy eye.

Clare takes the hint, "Of course SWEETHEART."

Now Amber looks pissed, "Alright, I can check and see what I can find. Then I will give you a call. Eli, if you could give me your cell phone number that will work?"

Clare squeezes my hand, hard. She obviously isn't okay with that, and I don't want a random hoe texting me; especially if it makes Clare upset, "Ummmm why don't I give you Clare's number, she picks up more often."

Amber looks pissed, "I think it's best if I just get both of your numbers."

I shake my head. Clare would cut my balls off if I give her my number, "Here's Clare's number." I say ignoring her comment.

Clare pulls on my shirt, looking sad, "Eli we need to go, I feel sick."

Shit, I don't want this happening, "Babe let's get you home."

Amber huffs, but I don't give a damn; I don't want Clare feeling bad, "So Eli, about your phone number?" Amber keeps pressing.

"We gotta go bye." I say as I grab Clare in my arms and we go.

When Clare and I get home, she runs to the bathroom and starts throwing up all over the sink, "Oh baby," I sigh as I go to grab her hair.

"Eliiiiiii," She whines in between heaves.

"Baby I'm here, its okay." I rub her back as she keeps throwing up.

After another twenty minutes of barfing and heaving, Clare calms off, "I guess I should have seen this coming." She says.

I smile and kiss her forehead, "It's all going to be okay baby. It will be worth it when our little on is born." I place a hand on her stomach. Clare places one of her small hands on top of mine, "I know. But I need a shower."

I smirk, "But what if you fall or get sick again?"

She raises an eyebrow, "Well if someone were to accompany me, you know purely for safety purposes maybe that would help?"

I chuckle, "Purely for safety purposes?"

She nods, and we get up. We strip off our clothes and rush into the shower, fighting to get under the water and all over each other. Before I know it, Clare has her legs wrapped around my waist and I am about to enter her. She tries to stop me but I beat her to it, "I'll be gentle my love, no worries. Do you not want this?"

She shakes her head, "No, I want to. Please, I know you will be gentle. I trust you."

"I love you blue eyes and our little one too." I say.

She smiles and kisses me, "I love you and our little one too!" With that, we make love.


	12. Amber Attack

Hey everyone! Thank you all so much for the incredible reviews! Please keep them coming they are my drive. I think all my stories will be updated tonight at least I hope. I genuinely love you all so so so much!

Clare's POV:

I woke up in Eli gorgeous arms, my naked body pressed against his. I swear the sex has gotten even better since I got pregnant. I get ready to fall back asleep, but our home phone rings. It's weird because our home phone NEVER rings; people always call Eli or my cell phones.

I guess Eli hears it, because his eyes shoot open, "Babe, what is that?" He mumbles.

I giggle, "It's the home phone Eli."

"Oh," He whispers as he looks as if he will drift off.

I stop him and shake him lightly, "Baby, can you get it? You know I hate walking around naked"

He nods and kisses my forehead quickly, "Sure thing babe." He hops out of bed, slipping on his boxers, but not before I get a glance of his sexy body. He smirks at me, but tosses me his tee shirt as he goes for the phone.

A few moments later he comes back with the phone in his ear. He joins me on the bed and mouths, "It's Amber."

I give him a tenitive glance, "How did she get this number?" I mouth back.

He shrugs and puts the phone on speaker, "Here Amber, I got Clare, now we can all talk."

"Oh joy," She says with sarcasm.

"Isn't it?" I say back innocently.

I hear her huff, "Anyway, as I was telling Eli, I found a house for you two. I can take you over there, but I need to do it today."

I look at Eli for any sign of doubt, but just shrugs, "Sure, when should we meet you?" I ask.

"10:30, I'll just text you the place Clare. Eli, I can send it to you as well, I just need your number." Is she really that desperate?

"Just send it to Clare." Eli says.

"Alright, fine." Amber says and she hangs up.

I look over at him pouting. I hate when other girls flirt with my man, and he knows it. He takes me into his arms, "Don't pout baby. If I didn't love you, I wouldn't have spent all night making love to you. Now would I?"

I smile and kiss his lips lightly, "Just what I needed to hear. Now go get dressed baby."

He smiles and disappears into the closet. Damn I love him.

When we arrive at the house, Amber is waiting out front. Her fake boobs are basically falling out of her white V neck. Her black skirt wraps around her butt like a bandage. And she wears high heel to elongate her legs. I can't help but feel like she is wearing extra lip gloss. God I hope Eli doesn't find her attractive.

As we walk over to her, I reach for Eli's hand and his giant hand envelopes mine. I snuggle closer to him as Amber glares at me. If looks could kill, I might be dead. She hates me, and it is completely obvious.

"Hello Eli," Amber says stretching out the I.

Eli clears his throat. Amber looks me up and down hatefully, "Clare."

"Hi Amber," I say and shoot her a perfectly fake smile.

"So how much is the house?" Eli asks, looking at the house in admiration. I don't blame him. It's gorgeous, decent size, its dark tan with a dark brown door. It looks perfect.

Amber smiles at him, running her fresh acrylic nail through her fake blonde hair, "It's a million five. I know, it's a little pricey, but the inside is gorgeous, and the school around here is great, Degrassi I believe?"

Eli and I laugh, "We both went to Degrassi."

"That's how I met this beautiful girl," Eli tells her proudly, hugging me close.

Amber rolls her eyes, "Cute. Let's go inside."

I gasp as we go in, this house is huge! Eli chuckles at my reaction "Calm yourself blue eyes."

I push him, "Eli could you imagine raising a family here?" I exclaim as we walk into the family room/ kitchen.

Eli wraps his arms around my waist and kisses me, "Yes I can baby."

"Do you two want to see the upstairs?" Amber asks.

I look at him, "Go ahead, I want to see the dining room."

He leans down to whisper in my ear, "Don't be long; I want to be with you when we see the bedroom."

I blush and Amber clears her throat. We break apart and Eli follows her up the stairs. Don't let your minds wonder, I trust Eli, he won't do anything like that.

As I explore the gorgeous, huge room, I hear Eli yelling from upstairs, "RAPE!"

I immediately run up the stairs to find Eli pinned under Amber in the bedroom, "Clare!" He yells.

Amber turns to face me and she kisses MY Eli! I run over and pull her off, "What do you think you're doing to MY husband?"

She rolls me off and looks at Eli hungrily, "I'm just showing him what he can have. Eli could have great options."

I open my mouth, but Eli cuts me off, "Options? I'm sorry Amber but if you think being a hoe with married men that don't want anyone but their wife will sell you houses; I think you need get your head checked. Clare, we're leaving."

He grabs my arm and pulls me away. Did that really just happen?


	13. Aftermath

Hey everyone! Sorry it's been so long to get this up, I have been crazy busy. But I am trying to update all my stories tonight. Anyway, on with it I guess! 333

Eli's POV:

Shit. All I wanted was to look at the damn bedroom and next thing I know I got tackled onto the bed by Amber. This chic was seriously creepy. And for a girl, she was pretty damn strong. I know Clare is pissed, she hasn't talked to me since we left the house and the second we walked out the door, she pulled out of my hold on her.

I hope she doesn't hate me. But it wasn't my fault. It was Ambers. When we got home, I tried talking to Clare, "Baby, are you mad?"

She finally looked at me, "I know it wasn't your fault Eli, but yeah. I'm pretty mad."

I nodded, "But I didn't kiss her back, and I tried to push her off, but she was pretty damn strong."

Clare just nods and walks away, leaving me alone. I follow after her and catch her lightly by her waist, but she shoves me off, "I'm gonna take a shower, we will take about this later." She says as she shuts the bathroom door. And I let her go; she just needs time I hope.

After 45 minutes, Clare was still in the shower, and I really wanted to check on her, so I went in. Clare was just standing under the water, "Baby? Are you okay?" I ask her.

She turns to see me and tries to cover herself, "Eli!"

My face falls when she covers herself, I hate when she tries to hide from me, "Clare, we have been married for two years, I have seen your body before. Now please, talk to me?"

She nods and drops her arms, "Wanna join me?"

I nod and strip down. When I come in, I try to hold her, but she leans against the wall and sinks to the floor of the shower. I carefully sit down next to her, and finally, she leans on me, "Eli, do you think she's pretty?"

I shake my head, "No way. I hate fake. Clare, you're the girl for me and I love you with all my heart. Please don't be mad at me?"

Clare looks at me, her big blue eyes full of sadness, "I love you Eli."

I smile huge, "I love you too Clare," And I kiss her stomach softly, "I love our baby too."

Clare finally smiles back and pushes me off her stomach, "Eli that tickles."

I smirk and go back down on her beautiful stomach, licking across it. Clare squirms and tries to pull up my head, but I move my tongue up her body up to her breasts, "Eli! Come on! That tickles." She giggles, but I catch her before she falls over.

"I think we should move this to some where more safe." I suggest.

She nods and hops out of the shower. Though we are soaked, we make our way over to the bed and I gently crawl on top of her. I try my best not to press on her stomach, "Are you sure Clare? I don't want to hurt you or the baby."

She just nods, "Yes, Eli please. If I don't like it I will tell you to stop. Just-"

I cut her off, "Be gentle?"

She smiles softly, "You always are."

I kiss her softly, "Always will be."

When we finish a while later, I hold Clare tight to my body as we bask in our post sex glow. She is always so gorgeous after. The way her skin glimmers with a light layer or sweat. Her lust dilated blue eyes lay half open. Her cinnamon curls are spread out across my chest. She wraps every movable limb of her body around mine. I love her so much.

She looks up at me, "So should we tell someone else I'm pregnant?"

I nod, "Yes! How about your parents?"

She shakes her head, "I was thinking Adam and Fiona?"

I give her the look, "Clare. We have to tell them."

"I know." She says.

"So tomorrow?" I ask.

She shakes her head, "Are you sure we should tell them?"

I chuckle, "Tomorrow it is Clare."


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone! Sorry to disappoint some, but please read this, it's important. I have started a role playing Clare Edwards blog and we are looking for people in our role playing family, we have an Adam and I think and Alli, not sure if we have an Eli, Adam told someone we did, but I haven't heard anything. We still need a KC, Jenna, Holly J, Sav, Declan, Fiona, and Fitz, so if you make a role playing blog for one of them, message it to me, and we will go from there!


	15. The Edwards Hell

Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews! Please keep them coming, and check out my Clare role playing blog missblueeyedclare dot tumblr dot com.

Clare's POV:

I have to tell my parents I'm pregnant today. I really, really don't want to, but Eli says I have to. At least he will go with me; I refuse to be alone with them.

We decided to tell them together, even though they hate each other, it's easier to just tell them at one time verse separately.

We all decided to do it at my mom's house, since it's a little too personal to say at a restaurant, especially to my parents. I hope they take it as well as Eli's parents did.

As we pull up in front of the house, Eli squeezes my hand, "It will all be fine Clare."

I roll my eyes and grip his hand tighter, "How can you be so sure?"

He kisses my lips, hard and passionately, "I promise you will be rewarded later tonight?"

I blush, "Well as long as I get a reward..." I knock on the door and my mom answers.

"Hi Clare, hello Eli." She says, monotone.

Here we go, "Hi mom is dad here?"

My mom nods, sadly, "He's in the kitchen."

Eli smiles, "I'm glad we all can talk today, Clare and I have some important news."

My mom smiles weakly, "Just make it fast, your father is in one of his moods today."

Ouch. This is why I loved Eli's parents. We go into the kitchen and find my dad texting on his phone, "Oh hi Clare." He says, barley looking up, not even egknowlaging Eli.

"Hi daddy." I mange and Eli grips my hand tighter.

After another minute of texting, he looks up, "Clare I have to run, I have a meeting, what was so important?"

That was it for me. I don't know if it was pregnancy hormones or whatever, but I just lost it, "DAD! YOU CAN BE AWAY FROM THE FUCKING PHONE FOR FIVE MINUTES! I HAVE BARLEY SEEN YOU SINCE I WENT TO COLLEGE! CAN YOU JUST STOP BITCHING FOR FIVE DAMN MINUTES SO I CAN TELL YOU I'M PREGNANT AS HELL!"

My mom and dad and Eli just stare. Eli speaks up, "I'm sorry Mr. and Ms. Edwards, Clare is just hormonal right now."

I smash his foot with mine and he yelps, "I am not hormonal! I'm pissed off! My own father doesn't give a damn that I'm having a baby."

My dad looks pissed, "Clare I never said I didn't care. And don't use that tone with me young lady."

I roll my eyes, "Young lady? I don't think so. I am a married women, don't you dare call me young lady, save that for the big boob blonde you are texting."

He gasps, "I'm leaving, call me when you learn to respect me."

He walks out and slams the door. My mom swallows, "So you're pregnant?"

I nod, "Yeah."

She finally smiles, a true smile. She hugs me and I smile, "So when's the little one due?" She asks.

Eli takes that one, "September second, at least that's what they think."

I scoot close to Eli and he holds me tight, "I'm sorry about your father Clare, he will come around." My mom reassures me.

I smile, "Thanks mom. But we should be going, we are meeting Adam and Fiona for dinner, they have an announcement of their own."

My mom smiles, "Okay honey, have fun."

We say our goodbyes, but as we walk to Morty, my mom stops us, "Clare!"

I turn around, "Yeah mom?"

She smiles, "I love you honey."

I smile back, "I love you too."

We climb in the car and Eli and I have huge smiles on our faces, "That went well." I state.

He kisses me, "Yes it did. So off to meet Adam and Fi?"

I look into his big green eyes, "Absolutely, but Eli?"

"Yes?" He says.

I sigh, "I don't want to tell them I'm pregnant today."

He cocks an eyebrow, "Why not babe?"

I shrug, "Well they have a big announcement and I don't want to ruin it."

He nods, "Alright. I understand."

When we get to the restaurant, Eli starts to baby me again, holding my stomach and making sure I walk 'safely'. He always does this now. Don't get me wrong, I love Eli, but he is acting like a mom.

He spots Fi and we go sit down with them, "Hey guys." Adam says.

"Hello" I say as I hug Fiona, Eli winces at our hug, because it's tight.

Adam looks at him funny, but he ignores it, "Dudes, we have news."

Eli chuckles, "Well out with it man, what's up?"

Adam smiles, "We got the baby! You are looking at the future parents of baby Lila Torres."

Fiona and Clare squealed, "I can't believe your going to be a mom!"

Fiona jumps a bit, "I know! We need champagne."

Eli shoots me a death glare and I text him:

_Don't worry; I won't drink any of it-Love C_

He checks his phone and types something:

_You better not, I'll be watching you like a hawk Edwards, or should I say Goldsworthy- Love E_

Fiona looks over at us curiously, but she drops the look when the champagne comes, she, Adam, and Eli sip theirs. We chat about their baby for a while before Fiona catches on, "So Clare, when are you due?" She asks nonchalantly.

Eli chokes on his drink, "What?"

Fiona giggles, "Oh please, Clare you haven't touched your Champaign. It sweet of you guys to try to save it, but we got ours news out, so it's your turn. When did you find out?"

Adam blinks, "Clare are you really pregnant?"

I nod, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you all sooner."

Fiona shakes her head, "Well tell us now!"

Eli chuckles, "I know what I'm doing now."

I look at him, "What?"

He smirks, "Uploading our news to facerange."


	16. Amber's Back

Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews! I love you guys! Be sure to follow my Clare role playing blog, we still need charectors! missblueeyedclare. tumblr. com (take out spaces between .tumblr. com) Conner, Dave, Wesley, Anya, Holly J, Declan, Darcy, Chantay, Bianca, Fitz, Owen, and all the old characters are available!

Clare's POV:

All has been well in Eli and my world, until I got the call this morning.

Eli was off at work, so he didn't know. But the phone rang and I got up to answer it, "Hello?"

The person hesitates for a moment, "Oh um Clare, it's Amber."

Oh hell no- I mean heck- no, I mean hell "Amber! Like from the real-estate agency Amber!"

"Yes." She states.

I don't really know what to say, "Umm why are you calling?"

I hear her suck in a breath, "Well I wanted to know if you two were going to make an offer on the house, of course." She says this like I am an idiot for being out of the loop.

"Amber, no offense, actually no. I take that back, I mean this with full offense. You tried to jump my husband, and you're kind of a hoe. Eli and I have no interest in buying a house from you. So just take my phone number out of your skanking phone and keep your lips off my husband. Are we clear?"

She starts laughing, "My dear, I believe you don't know who you are talking too. Eli and I would be awesome together. He just needs some time to really think about it. It's not like he can resist. I mean you're a fat prude, and I look like a model."

I can't believe she just said that, "Okay, screw being nice. Listen her you slut. Eli is my HUSBAND! We are Married! There is no way in hell you are getting rid of me, you know why? Eli loves me. And he must not give a damn weather I am a fat prude or not, considering how much sex we have. But I guess I should say thank you to you for one thing. If it wasn't for you trying to rape my husband, Eli and I would have never had that amazing shower sex. So thanks bitch."

With that, I hang up the phone.

8888888888888

I spent the day feeling really good about myself. It felt nice to finally stand up to Amber. But I wasn't sure if I needed to tell Eli or not.

When he came home, I decided to tell him, "Hey baby." I say as he finds me on my laptop.

He smiles and kisses my lips, "Hey Clare, how was work?"

I giggle; I was a little late after my Amber in counter, "Fine. But I need to tell you something."

He raises an eyebrow, "Okay?"

I sigh, "It's nothing bad. Well at least I don't think so. Amber called…"

He looked shocked, "What?"

I nod, "Yeah. She wanted to know if we wanted to put an offer on the house. Then we sorta had a little misunderstanding."

Eli grabs for the phone but I stop him, "And it resulted in me telling her off." I finish.

Eli's face grows wide, "Really?"

I smile and nod, "Mm hm. I told her she was a hoe who needed to stay away from my husband. Then I thanked her for inspiring our little shower sexy time a few days ago."

Eli smirked, "Way to go Clare, who knew you were a minx and a badass. I'm proud of you baby."

I giggle, "I'm glad. But it sucks we can't get that house. I loved it."

His face drops, but he recovers soon, "Well maybe we can get it."

I shake my head, "No way. No way are we going back to Amber."

Eli chuckles, "Relax blue eyes, no, we won't go back to Amber. But do you remember Conner from high school?"

I nod, "Of course. Why?"

Eli explains, "Well he put on facerange the other day he got a job at real-estate office. We could call him?"

I smile, I haven't talked to Conner in months, "Really? That would be awesome!"

Eli smirks, "So Clare?"

"Mm hm" I respond.

Eli wraps his arms around me, "Would you like to call Conner now. Or we could go relive that shower sex?" He licks me neck.

My breath hitches, but not because of the kiss, "Hold that thought." I run to the bathroom and start blowing chunks. This will be a long nine months. At least I have Eli to hold my hair.

88888888888888

Later that night, after I recovered, Eli found Conner's phone number. We sat down on the bed and put the phone on speaker. It rang twice before the familiar voice answers, "Hello. Toronto Club Real- Estate. Conner speaking."

I smile, "Hey Conner. It's Clare, Clare Edwards."

"Clare! How have you been!" He sounded excited. Conner was my really close friend in high school. I always regretted hurting him by dating kc. It ruined our friendship.

"I have been really good. You? Oh by the way you are on speaker, Eli is with me." I tell him.

"Hey Conner." Eli adds.

"Eli Goldsworthy? You too are still together?" He asks.

Eli smiles, "Married for two years now, we are expecting a baby in September."

"Oh that's awesome. Congratulations." He says.

I smile, "Well Conner, we were calling to see if you could help us. You see Eli and I found this house we really like, and we had an agent, but we let her go. Do you think you could help us put an offer on this house?"

I swear I hear Conner squeal, "Hell yeah!" He coughs, "I mean, of course, just send me the address, and I will be in touch."

Eli covers his mouth to keep from laughing, "Awesome. Here I will give you mine and Eli's numbers."

I tell him the numbers, and we hang up. Eli and I curl up in bed, "Eventful day." I note.

Eli nods, "But it was good."

I agree, "Definitely. Night babe."

Eli smiles and kisses my lips, "Night babe." He kisses my stomach, "Goodnight baby." Bliss.


	17. Complications?

Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the amazing reviews! I love you guys! Be sure to follow my Clare roll playing blog we still need characters! missblueeyedclare. tumblr. com (take out spaces between .tumblr. com) Conner, Dave, Wesley, Anya, Holly J, Declan, Darcy

Eli's POV:

I was so excited! Conner met with the people who owned the house we loved. We put an offer down, and they accepted it! I can't believe it. Clare and I were moving in next week, so we decided to go shop for furniture today.

Clare found this huge furniture store that was going out of business, so we are currently standing in front of it. I grab Clare's hand, "Ready baby?"

She nods, "Yeah, let's go."

Clare starts picking out tables and chairs. She asks my opinions, but she knows just as well as I do, we will go with whatever she picks. I mean, come on, I'm a dude. It doesn't matter to me what's in our house, as long as I have Clare and my baby.

"Eliiii," Clare says from a few isles over.

I go to find her sitting on a couch. I sit down next to her and put my arms around her, "Hey beautiful."

She smiles at me, "I like this couch." She states as she bounces up and down.

I chuckle, but stop her from bouncing, "Be careful my sweet Clare, I don't think our baby likes bouncing."

She giggles and curls up next to me for a second before getting up and pulling me with her, "Come on babe, I saw some nice cabinets over there."

I roll my eyes and go with her. Clare's phone starts ringing, "Hello?"

She stays on the phone for a good five minutes before she hangs up, "Eli!"

I look over at her and she's smiling, "I have a doctor's appointment for tomorrow! We can hear the baby's heart beat!"

I smile and kiss her, "Clare that's awesome!"

She giggles, "I'm so excited! Now I'm hungry, can we go eat?"

I chuckle at her cute little pregnant needs, "Your wish is my command baby."

88888888888888

The next day, Clare and I are sitting in the doctor's office, "Hey guys how are you doing?" The doctor asks.

I smile as I hold onto Clare's stomach, "We are doing pretty well."

He nods, "So how about mood swings or morning sickness, and of that happening?"

Clare giggles, "All of the above, but it hasn't been too bad before. Well just one time I freaked out on my dad."

The doctor chuckled, "Well then I'd say you're doing fairly well. Now who wants to hear the heart beat?"

I chuckle, "We both do, we've been waiting all day for this."

He smiles, "Alright Clare, I'm going to place my stethoscope on your belly."

Clare nods, "Okay."

The doctor does just that, and he moves it around until he finds what he's looking for. The doctor smiles, "Clare would you like to hear it?"

She nods eagerly, "Yes please."

The doctor sticks the stethoscope in her ears and her beautiful blue eyes light up. She closes her eyes and just listens. After minutes, she signals for me to come to her. So I do.

"Eli this is amazing." She whispers.

I chuckle and gently take the thing out of her ears and into mine. Next thing I know, my face is lighten up just like Clare's, "That's our baby eh?"

She nods eagerly, "That's our baby, baby."

I kiss her cute nose, "I love you. And our baby too."

The doctor cuts in, "Um Clare, can I have a listen to that one more time?"

I give him a look, but hand him the stethoscope. He listens carefully and then looks at us, "I'm afraid I have some news, and I'm not sure how you will take this."

Clare looks scared, "What is it!"

The doctor looks at both of us, "Well Clare, Eli…."

To be continued….. hehe sorry!


	18. Chapter 18

THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT! I will be on vacation for the next week and a half, and sadly won't have access to word. I feel terrible! But on the positive side, I will have my ipad, so I will be around on my tumblr, just no updates. But if you want to chat or read my role playing, let me know:

Personal: degrassibear. tumblr. com (take out spaces between .tumblr. com)

Role Playing: missblueeyedclare. tumblr. com (take out spaces between .tumblr. com)


	19. Health Food and Fun Times

Hey everyone! I'm back! I have a big crazy week ahead of me, but I will try to update as much as possible. Love you guys!

Clare's POV:

Oh my Goodness, there was something wrong with the baby. I really want the doctor to say something. I'm freaking out here!

"Well Mr. and Mrs. Goldsworthy, the babies heart is beating a bit funny. It's not something to be too worried about. We think its diet related. Mrs. Goldsworthy, what have you been eating during the pregnancy?" The doctor asks.

I think for a minute, "Well ummmm I guess we eat take out a lot, we don't really cook much."

The doctor nods, "No more. You need to feed the baby healthy food. So drink lots of water and eat healthy. Understand?"

Eli and I nod, "We will."

The doctor sighs, "Well I want to see you two in a month to monitor your progress."

Eli shakes the doctors hand, "Thanks Sir, I'll be sure to keep Clare's diet under control."

I clear my throat, "Does Clare have a say in the matter?" I joke.

Eli shakes his head, "Nope."

I sigh, "Fine…."

888888888

When we get home, Eli makes me sit down. He gets a glass of water and puts it in front of me, "Drink." He orders.

I drink the water, "Are you going to baby me for the next nine months?"

Eli nods proudly, "Well you are my baby, and we're having a baby. So yes."

"Eli, it's all gonna be okay right?" I ask.

His face drops, "I hope so Clare. We both should fix our diet habits anyway. I want to raise our baby right."

I smile, "Okay, so to the health food store?"

Eli chuckles, "To the health food store."

88888888888888

When we get there, I grab all the unhealthy food. I got peanut butter, chocolate, pretzels. But Eli wasn't having that, "Clare, come on. That's all unhealthy."

I whine, "But Eliiiiiiiiiii. I'm pregnant, I crave stuff."

Eli chuckles, "Fine. But I'm monitoring it."

I smile and kiss his lips, "Yoink."

Eli starts pilling veggies in the cart, "Eli that's gross." I say.

Eli rolls his eyes, "Is a healthy baby gross?"

" "

Eli chuckles, "That's what I thought"

After an hour of painful healthy shopping, we were finally done. When we got home, Eli made an announcement, "I'm cooking tonight"

I smile, "Really? I didn't know you could."

Eli blushed, "Well Cece taught me senior year in case you got sick or something and couldn't cook."

I giggle, "How am I just now knowing about this?"

Eli looks down, "Cooking isn't exactly a turn on."

I raise an eyebrow, "Really? I find it very, very sexy."

Eli smirks, "Really?"

I run my hand down his chest, "Mmm hmm."

"So my cooking turns you on?" He clarifies.

"Do you know what would really turn me on?" I ask him.

He looks confused, "What?"

I smirk and start unbuttoning his shirt, "You. An apron. Nothing else."

Eli looks horrified, "No way."

I lick his bare chest, "Not for me?"

Eli whined, "Clare….."

I looked up at him, "No one else is here babe. Please."

Eli looks like he's in pain, "You want me to cook dinner for us, naked except for an apron, so you can stare at me?"

I giggle, "Please Eli? It will be hot. And maybe I'll make dessert…" I trailed off.

Eli raises an eyebrow, "Naked?"

I giggle, "Except for an apron."

Eli strips down naked, "Where's the apron?"

I blush and hand him my pink apron, "Here"

Eli glares at me, "Pink?" He asks while putting it on.

I nod, "Mmm hmm."

Eli rolls his eyes, "Only for you."

I smile and sit down, watching Eli cook. This was way hotter than I expected. Eli had such a cute bum. But I won't tell him, or he'll get dressed.

I think Eli notices I'm staring, "Like what you see?"

I blush, but nod, "This is pretty hot."

Eli rolls his eyes, "But I can feel an awkward breeze down here."

"Deal with it." I say.

8888888

Dinner was surprisingly really good. But when it was over, Eli put his boxers back on, "Your turn."

I sigh, "Do I have to?"

Eli laughs, "Deal is a deal sweetheart. Now loose the clothes."

I sigh and take off all my clothes, and put on the apron, "Happy?" I ask him.

Eli smirks, "Ecstatic."

"You know the baby is going to get cold." I say, trying to convince him to let me back in my clothes.

Eli walks over to me, "Why don't I warm him/her up?" Eli gets on his knees and starts kissing my stomach. I giggle as he runs his warm tongue across it.

"How about we take this little cooking show back to our room?" Eli suggests.

I nod and drop the apron, "Let's go."

Eli and I take off running to the bedroom. This was perfect.


	20. Cute Cravings

Hey everyone! I'm home sick today: / so expect one or two more updates from me! I love you guys! On with the story now:

Eli's POV:

I had to admit, pregnant Clare was very cute. She was constantly craving the weirdest things, but I always went to the store to get them for her. If I didn't, she gave me the puppy eyes, those were irresistible.

Anyway, Clare was lying on the couch, with her hand on her stomach watching some stupid reality show. But she looked really damn cute, like she was going to fall asleep. I grabbed my Polaroid and turned off the flash so she wouldn't be disturbed.

After I took the picture, Clare heard the camera click, "Eli!"

I chuckled, "I couldn't resist."

Clare rolled her eyes and patted her foot on the couch, "Come join me."

I picked up her feet and placed them comfortably on my lap, "What are we watching beautiful?"

Clare shrugged, "I'm not sure, but it's funny."

I shrug, "Well if it makes you happy then I'm good with that."

I was holding Clare's toes because they were really cold, when I noticed her ankles had swelled. Maybe that's why she doesn't wear socks. I made a mental note to get her a few pairs in a bigger size. Clare noticed I was staring and she kicked my hand, "I know, they got fat, stop staring."

I chuckled and kissed her calf, "You're feet are lovely Clare, I'm just trying to warm them up."

She blushed, "My socks don't fit anymore."

I smirked, "I'll get you a few bigger pairs babe, don't worry about it."

Clare sighed, "You know I'm only going to get bigger right? It's going to be nonstop fat Clare for nine months."

I shook my head and shifted us around so I could spoon Clare. I reached around her so I could intertwine our fingers. Clare relaxed against my back, "Clare, baby you're not going to be fat. You're pregnant, and I don't want a flat baby, so you have to make some room. Even if you were fat, you would still be beautiful. So don't worry about how much weight you gain, just think of it as more to love." I tell her.

I hear her giggle, "Your amazing Goldsworthy."

I chuckle, "You too Edwards."

Clare stops him, "Uh uh uh, not Edwards."

I smile, "You too Mrs. Goldsworthy."

Clare closes her eyes for a second, "Do we have any peanut butter? That chunky kind made from the real peanuts?"

"Let me check." I say as I lightly put her feet down on the couch. Lucky enough for me, we have one small tub left. I grab it and spoon a little out for Clare in a cup and grab her a small spoon. I walk back to the couch and go back to spooning her. I take a spoonful of it and stick it in her mouth, "Open up for the train."

Clare bust out laughing, "Eli! You're so cute!"

I roll my eyes, "Just eat the peanut butter." I hand her the plate but she refuses it.

"No, feed me. It's cute, really. I promise not to mock you." She begs.

I roll my eyes, "Your wish is my command." I go back to feeding her and she smiles into the spoon.

After a while, she finishes and I start to massage her ankles. Clare shut her eyes, "Mm Eli that feels good."

I keep rubbing her ankles and her swollen feet and she smiles, "You take such good care of me."

I kiss her feet, "Well you are my lovely wife."

Clare tries to lean up, but I stop her. I lean down and kiss her lips, "Don't strain yourself." I whisper

Clare bites her bottom lip, "You're going to be a really good dad, you know it?"

I shake my head, "Not compared to as good of a mom as you will be."

Clare grabs my neck and pulls me down to her, "You are going to be a wonderful dad Eli. I know it."

She was truly amazing, "Thank you Clare, you are so good."

Clare blushes and pecks my lips, "Quick question for my lovely husband."

I look at her, "Anything love."

She bites her lip again, "Do we have anymore peanut butter…maybe with barbeque chips?"

I chuckle and kiss her cheek, "Of course."

She was too cute.


	21. Chapter 21

Hey everyone! I love you guys! You are all so sweet in you reviews. Please keep it up, they make my day!

Clare's POV:

I had another doctor's appointment today. Honestly, I was terrified. But I was more terrified about dinner with my dad tonight. He wanted to apologize acting like an emotionless ass- I mean butt. Butt.

Eli was more than not excited about tonight. He HATES me dad. He hates the way he treats me, and his general bad attitude. But he's my dad, it's not like I can cut him off. Well I can, but I don't want to.

Eli was taking a shower as I got ready for the appointment. I really wanted to join him, but we had to get going, so I couldn't. I dressed in my stretchy jeans and a soft pink sweater. I was having my first sonogram today; they might be able to tell me the sex of the baby!

I really want a boy. I'm not sure why, but I always liked baby boys. They're so cute. And I would love an Eli Jr. I think Eli would be good with either sex, but I think I could totally see him with a son.

Eli steps out of the shower wearing nothing but a towel. His body is glistening from the shower. Oh my he looked so hot. No. Bad Clare. I have to get to doctors appointment!

Eli smirks, "Like what you Miss Goldsworthy?"

I lick my lips and nod, "Mm hm."

Eli walks closer to me, "Can you control your mind?"

I shake my head, "I have no control when it comes to you."

He whisper fast, "Then shut your eyes." Eli drops his towel, revealing…well him…

Oh…. My… I need to snap out of this. Now. "Admit it Clare, you want me so bad right now." He walks over to the bed an lays down.

I shake my head, "Get over yourself."

He raises an eyebrow, "You don't want me Clare? Sure. I'll just go put my clothes back on then…" Eli reaches for a shirt but I jump onto the bed.

I straddle him, "We really have no time for this…"

He chuckles and silences me, "Don't fight it Clare. We have time."

I sigh; he knows I can't resist him, "No fair."

He starts kissing my neck, "Never is."

8888888888888

Eli and I arrive at the doctor's office ten minutes late. Wonder why? It was worth it though. Anyway, we walk into the little grey room with Dr. Smith. She gestures for me to sit in the chair, "Sit down Clare."

I sit down and shift until I'm comfortable. Dr. Smith grabs a tube filled with blue gel, "What's that?" Eli asks.

"Gel we need to do the sonogram. Clare I need you to lift your shirt." She says.

Eli licks his lips as I pull up my sweater. He's such a boy! "This might be a little cold." Dr. Smith says. She starts to squeeze gel from the tube and I flinch. It really is cold. She rolls the stick around on my stomach.

When I picture appears on the screen, she smiles, "Clare, that's your baby."

I look at the little ball on the screen. Wow, that was my baby. Our baby. Eli walks over to the screen and smiles, "Clare, that's our baby."

I nod, "Yeah, it is." I clutch his arms and he kisses my head.

Dr. Smith clears her throat, "So I'm sorry, but it's too early to determine the sex. Come back in, in a few weeks we will know."

I frown slightly, "Alright. That's fine."

"So can we get prints of this?" Eli asks, referring to the sonogram.

Dr. Smith nods, "Of course. How many will you be needing?"

I look to Eli. How many would we need?

"Nine please." He states.

I raise an eyebrow when Dr. Smith walks out of the room, "Nine?"

He nods, "One for our house, one for my work, and yours, one for Cece, Bullfrog, Your mom, your dad, Adam, and Fiona."

Well look who has it all figured out, "I'm impressed Eli."

88888888888

Later on that night, we are back in our apartment. I can't wait to move into the house next week. But anyway, I change into a nicer top and Eli switches his combat boots for decent shoes.

When we arrive, I start to feel butterflies. I just don't want my dad to say something stupid! I really hate fighting with him, but I don't know how to get him to just deal with this!

Eli squeezes my hand, "Nervous Clare?"

I nod, "A little."

"Don't worry, it will be fine." He says as we walk up to my dad.

I don't hug, I just smile, "Hi dad."

"Hey Clare, Eli." He says flatly.

Eli fakes a smile, "Good to see you sir."

My dad nods, "You too."

Great, awkward already. Eli reaches into my bag and pulls out the envelope with the sonogram pictures. I'm really glad he's trying to be nice to my dad.

"Mr. Edwards, Clare had her first sonogram today; we thought you might want a picture." Eli hands him the print.

"Thanks Eli." My dad glances at it, "So that's it huh?"

I nod, "Isn't he/ she beautiful."

"Sure." My dad says.

What was wrong with him? "Dad, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Clare; I actually called you here to meet someone." He says.

I raise an eyebrow, "Who?"

As I say that a blonde big boobed girl walks over to my table. She looks young enough to be my dad's daughter as well. She kisses my father! Oh my.

My dad holds her tight, "Clare this is my fiancé, -J"

I cut him off, "Jenna!"


	22. Bianca

Hey everyone! Thank you all for being such great reviewers! I just noticed I have two hundred and twenty six reviews! Holy crap! If I ever get three hundred, I will throw a party! You guys are just amazing! I love you guys! I wanted to let you guys know, if you follow my RP Clare blog, I changed my URL from missblueeyedclare to true-clare. Check it out!

Eli's POV:

Holy shit! Clare's jackass of a father was also a pedophile! I mean seriously? Bianca the brunett bitch! That is so wrong on so many levels!

She looks just the same, except she has grown in one region. Not her boobs, her stomached. She could totally pass for pregnant.

Bianca smiles at Clare, "Hey Clare bear! Are you surprised?"

Clare looked stunned, and pissed, "Yeah I'm surprised. What the hell!"

I smirked and Mr. Edwards looked mad, "Clare, I didn't think you'd mind, it's been years and you two weren't exactly friends."

Clare puts her hands on her hips, "That doesn't make it okay! Dad, that's gross!"

Bianca gasps, "Clare! That's so mean!"

Clare rolls her eyes, "Dad, how could you?"

Randal laughs nervously, "Let's all just calm down and sit down."

Randal pulls out a chair for Bianca and she sits down. I do the same for Clare and we all sit. I swear you can literally feel the awkward tension.

"So Clare bear, how it being pregnant. A total pain right?" Bianca giggled.

"Well first of all, my name is Clare, and second, I'm not a slut, so I waited to get married before getting knocked up, so it's been great." Clare snapped.

"Clare!" Randal warned.

I give him the death glare, "Don't you dare yell at her you bastard."

"Shut up! She is my daughter." Randal yelled.

"And she's my wife." I shoot back.

Bianca tries to step in. She wraps her arm around Randal's, "Baby please, calm down."

Randal smiles at her, "Sure thing sweet heart."

He looks at Clare, "We didn't come here to fight."

Clare crossed her arms over her chest, "Then why are you here?"

Bianca smiles, "We wanted to ask you to come to our wedding."

Randal takes Bianca's hand and I swear Clare fake pukes, "Seriously?"

Randal nods, "You too Eli, we want all of our friends and family there."

Clare asks, "Does that mean mom is coming?"

"Clare." He warns.

"Dad." She responds.

"Clare I don't think that's a good environment for your mom." Bianca says.

"And let me guess, you would know because you're a mom?" Clare questioned.

Bianca shut up, but Randal looked mad, "Do not talk to her like that!"

I have had enough, "Randal shut up! No one wants to her you and your hoe blab on and on about your love or whatever. Both of you shut up and leave Clare alone. We're leaving. Lovely seeing as never."

I grabbed Clare's arm gently and we left the restaurant. We drove home in silence.

When we got home, Clare and I dressed for bed and slowly climbed in. I knew she was upset when she turned so her back was facing me.

I wrapped my arms around her, spooning her from behind. She gripped my arm, "I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize, you did nothing wrong." I whisper into her ear.

Clare leans against my back, "My dad is marring Bianca. That's so wrong."

I nod, "Yes it is. Are you going to go to the wedding?"

She shakes her head, "To watch my dad become an official pervert? No."

I burry my face in her neck, "Things will get better Clare."

"When?" She whispers.

"Soon, we will have our own little baby, and a family, there will be no need for anything else." I reassure her.

Clare shifts so she is facing me. Slowly, she moves my bangs from my face and lightly kisses my lips, "I love you."

She rolls back onto her back and I hear her light breathing. She fell asleep.

I push one of her cinnamon curls from her face and kiss her forehead, "I love you."


	23. It's a

Hey everyone! So I will be wrapping up this story in a few chapters and moving on to the next child. Or maybe twins, I'm not sure, I will check my story plan and see what I have promised you guys! I plan to add two new stories next week and I am really fired up about them. Also, I posted a one shot a few days ago and I would love for you to read it as well as review it! It's called I'm Here. It's really out of my element, but I think its okay. So please check it out! I guess, on with the story! P.s. Don't forget to review!

Clare's POV:  
Five months. Wow. I was five months pregnant! I was huge too!

Eli, being the wonderful husband he is, told me everyday how sexy and beautiful I am. Almost every night, he spends hours just worshiping my body and kissing me all over. He is truly wonderful.

Anyway, today I had a doctor's appointment to find out the sex of my future baby. I was really excited, but really nervous. Alli did one of those home find the sex of your baby tests on me and according to a ring and a string, I'm having boy!

Honestly, I really, REALLY want a boy. I even started a secret stash of baby clothes. I hope Eli doesn't find them though, I don't know how he would feel about it.

I feel like Eli wants a boy too. Every time we talk about it, he says either sex would be great but he goes on and on about how good we would be with boys.

Eli and I chat lightly on the drive over to the doctor. He is clutching my hand and his warmth is a great comfort.

We went into the waiting room and Eli checked us in. When he finished, Eli sat down next to me, "Are you nervous?" He asks.

I nod a little, "Yeah, a little bit. But I'm excited."

He squeezes my hand, "Me too. But we get to see our beautiful baby again."

I roll my eyes, "Eli you don't know if he's beautiful, he is just a little ball of flesh."

Eli gasps, "You said he! Ha! I knew you wanted a boy!"

I blush, "So what! Little boys are cute!"

Eli smirks, "Pedo much?"

I glare at him, "I'm not my dad."

Eli chuckles, "Whatever you say Clare. But I want a boy too, just for your information."

My face just lights up and I lean into him. Eli shoves his nose in my hair and sniffs, "I like your new shampoo."

I blush and try to push him out of my hair, "We are in public!"

He rolls his eyes, "You love it."

I opened my mouth to say something back to him, but the doctor opened the door and every persons head in the waiting room snapped up, "Mr. and Mrs. Goldsworthy."

I tried to hold in a squeal and me and Eli walked into the small room with her.

I sat on the sonogram chair and Eli took a seat in the plastic chair next to me. Dr. Smith smiled at us, "How have you guys been doing? Anything I need to know about?"

Eli and I trade glances and shake our heads, "No. Things have been good. I have had some mild morning sickness, but I'm fine."

She nods and scribbles stuff down, "Good. Great, that's really great. Are you ready to find out the sex of your baby?"

Eli nods eagerly, "So more than ready bring it on. Please."

Dr. Smith laughs and she motions for me to lift my shirt. I do, and she pours the freezing goop on my tummy. I squeeze Eli's hand and he chuckles, "Relax Clare."

I roll my eyes, but smile when I see our baby appear on the screen. It got bigger. Eli smiles as well, and he pecks my forehead, "Told you he was beautiful."

I smile, "You said he."

"It's a boy." Dr. Smith whispers.

Eli and I turn our attention to her, "What?"

She smiles and nods, "Mm hm. You see that right there?" She points to an appendage on the baby.

We both nod, "Yeah, why?"

She blushes, "That's his … well his penis."

I try to hold in a giggle, but Eli busts out laughing. I join him and Dr. Smith looks at us like we are immature babies, "Anyway, I'll be seeing you in a few months for a checkup."

We both nod.

, , , , , ,

When Eli and I get home we start jumping around like idiots we are so happy! But then Eli realizes I am shaking the baby and he settles me down on the couch, "I'm so happy." I state.

Eli smiles and kisses my lips, "I'm so freaking happy Clare!"

There a lot of things I could say to him, but only one thing seemed fitting.

A kiss.


	24. Bliss

Hey everyone! I really hope you guys like this story because honestly, I really enjoy writing it. Please don't forget to review because reviews really make my day! They inspire me to go on! As cliché as that sounds. But anyway, the point is please review and all that jazz. Again, very cliché. So I am going to get on with the story now. I love you guys! Oh and happy early valentines! Should I write a valentine's day special? Let me know! All my love!

**Also, this may or may not be the last chapter. Like I said, I have a story plan, one boy, then twins, then a girl. But I need to know if you guys want it in separate stories or all in this one story?**

Eli's POV:

I woke up to Clare shoving my side and screaming her ass off. I sat up and tried to comfort her, "Clare… Clare, what's wrong?"

She grabbed my hand and started squeezing it as tight as she could, "Eliiiii! It hurts!" She held tight to her stomach.

Oh no, the baby! I put a hand on her stomach, trying to sooth her just a little bit at least. "Clare, is it the baby?"

She nodded, but started wincing, "Ahh, Eli, please get me to a doctor."

I jumped out of bed and grabbed our emergency baby bag, slinging it over my shoulder. I walked over to the bed and picked Clare up, bridal style. I swear she tried to smile, but she was too busy. I understand.

When I finally got Clare into the car, I took a good sigh of relief. I drove as fast as I could to get to the hospital. When we arrived, I grabbed Clare and the bag and carried her inside.

I set Clare down, gently, with the bag so I could get us in to see a doctor. I walked up to the check in lady, "I need a doctor now! My girlfriend is having a baby!"

The lady nods and picks up her phone, hopefully calling a doctor. When she hangs up, she looks at me, "Just a few minutes sir. The doctor will be out really shortly. Until then, just comfort her, she'll be okay. They will give her some medicine and she will feel better."

I nodded, "Thank you."

I went back to sit with Clare. She was clutching her baby filled stomach. I put my hand on her tummy and started to rub it, "Clare I need you to relax. The doctor will be out soon. Just breathe."

She started to take deep breaths and her winces started to lessen. After a few minutes the doctor came out, "Mr. and Mrs. Goldsworthy?"

I get up and pulls Clare with me, placing a hand under her stomach as if it will support her. She smiles gratefully and we walk into a room with a hospital bed. The doctor begins to speak, "Clare why don't you lay down."

I help Clare into the bed. She started wincing again, and she immediately gripped my hand. She stopped after a minute and the doctor spoke again, "Clare, sweetie how long have you been having these contractions?"

Clare opened her mouth, but nothing came out, she started clutching her stomach. I squeezed her hand, and finished her thought, "About an hour now."

The doctor nodded, "Well Clare, I think you will be going into labor soon, so I'm going to give you something to ease the pain a bit. Okay?"

"Please." She begged.

, , , , , , , , ,

After another hour of her contractions, Clare was getting close to labor. They have her in the delivery room with me and my mother. Clare didn't want her mom to be here.

I was in the process of rubbing Clare's tummy, when she screamed, "Eli! Oh!"

I immediately removed my hand, "Clare what is it?"

"The baby!" She screamed, wincing.

Doctors began to rush into the room, pushing me and my mom out of their way. shit. Clare was having a baby. A baby!

, , , , , , , , , , , , , , , ,

Once everyone was situated, Clare was lying in the bed wearing nothing but a hospital gown, screaming her ass off. The doctors were trying to sooth her, but she was NOT pushing. I knew she was terrified, but this baby wouldn't come out on its own.

I took Clare's hand, "Baby, push. Please, you need to push."

Clare shook her head, "It fucking hurts!"

I hated seeing her hurt, but the pain would get worse if she resisted, "I know. I know, but babe it's only going get worse. Please, push."

She nodded weakly, "Uhhh." She was pushing.

I smiled slightly, "That's it baby, just a little more, push."

"Uhhhhhhh." She kept pushing, each push looking more and more tiring.

The doctors started talking, "We see the head!" "Just a few more pushes." Even Cece chimed in, "Your doing great baby girl, just a little more."

Clare used her free hand to take Cece's as she pushed once more, "Ahhhhhhhhh."

There it was. My baby. He was beautiful. A little dirty, but beautiful. The doctors cleansed him before showing him to Clare, "What do you think?"

Clare smiled and motioned for me to come next to her. I did. She pushed a hand through my hair, but I gently removed it, "Rest. You did good work."

She blushed, "We made a beautiful baby."

I nodded, but the doctor cut me off, "Clare, sweetie we need to take your baby to a holding room until you are release, would you like to hold him for a few minutes?"

Clare nods, and the doctor hands her our baby before leaving and giving us our privacy. Cece briefly kisses the little guy on his nose before stepping out, but she said one thing, "Congratulations you two."

Clare pats the spot on her bed next to her, while holding our baby in one of her arms. I crawl into the bed with her and she places our child in the middle of us. I tickle his little feet and he clenches his tiny toes. Clare smiles, "Mason."

I smile at the name, "Mason huh?"

She nods, "It fits."

I agree. Our baby is gorgeous. He has big green eyes and dark hair. He had Clare's lips, but I hoped he would gain my smirk. This baby was beautiful.

I looked up at Clare, "I love you, and little Mason too."

Clare blushed, before resting her little head on my shoulder, careful not to crush our little Mason. I imagine she was tired, "I love you too, and little Mason."

Her blue eyes slowly shut, and I picked up my baby and put an arm around Clare. This, this was bliss.

A/N: I'll probably continue to write this story on this story instead of doing a new story, this is easier. Is that okay?


	25. Again!

Hey everyone! So here I go with a new part of the story! I hope you guys continue to like it and review! This chapter is going to be short, because it's an intro! It will be longer next chapter I promise! I love you guys! Thank you for reviewing this story so much!

Clare's POV:

Little Mason was barely a year old when I found myself vomiting on my bathroom floor. I had a feeling this was coming. I mean I knew Eli always wanted a big family, and I knew I NEVER wanted to take birth control again. But we didn't even talk about this. It's too soon to have another child.

While I was lying on the bathroom floor, Eli came in holding baby Mason. When my cute baby saw me, he hid his little face in Eli's shirt, "Oh Clare!"

Eli set Mason down on the counter and rushed to my side, "Eli! Don't leave him!"

Eli ignored my comment and began to rub my back, "What's wrong?"

I shake my head, "I need you to go to the store."

Eli nods, "What do you need?"

"A pregnancy test?"

A/N: Don't hate me! I know I know, super short! But it's just an intro!


	26. Is that you?

Hey everyone! Thank you all so much for the reviews! They inspire me to go on when I'm ready to give up. So please keep it up. I'm still not feeling so happy so they reviews help. It's a show week, and finals, and they break up, it's all taking a hit on me. I'm just tired. Physically and emotionally I'm tired. But I need to get on with my life, so here I go. I love you guys!

Eli's POV:

Oh my God! Clare might be pregnant again! With my baby!

"Baby I'm going to go get a test, how many should I get?" I ask Clare as she relaxes in our bed.

She smiled at me weakly, "Three."

"Same brand as last time?" I ask as she kisses little Mason who is giggling wildly.

I peck Mason's nose and she nods, "Yeah, that should be good. Thank you baby."

I smiled and kissed her lips, "Your welcome I love you baby, and baby." I smiled at Mason playing with the curls in Clare's hair.

Clare tickled his side, "We love you too."

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

Walking down the aisle in Target, I was so happy! There is nothing I wanted more than another child. Clare and I are great parents and baby Mason is too cute. Another child would just make us even happier than we already are.

I picked up a Clear Blue, First Response, and store brand test. When I paid I got a look from the cashier, so I clarified, "For my wife."

She blushed, "Oh okay."

I paid for the items and the women wished me luck before I left. I was in the middle of putting the bags and my other grocery bags in the trunk when I heard a terrifyingly familiar voice yell at me, "ELIJAH GOLDSWORTHY IS THAT YOU?"

A/n: Sorry had to! Don't forget to review!


	27. Here We Go Again

Hey everyone! Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews! Please keep them coming! Just a side note is anyone else happy when they saw Drew taking responsibility for being a dick to Bianca? I have decided to start asking questions in my author notes. I want to get to know you guys as more than just reviewers. Though I have gotten to know some of you more new faces show up, and that's great but I like to know things about you guys it make getting reviews from you even more fun. I love you guys! And please don't forget to review!

Eli's POV:

"ELIJAH GOLDSWORTHY IS THAT YOU?" A peppy a familiar voice called out as I was leaving the store.

I turned around and my jaw dropped. Not her! Not now!

Amber.

A/N: I'm also experimenting with scene break signs, so let me know if you have a suggestion? Yes?

Clare's POV:

I was backing pistachio chocolate chip cookies, when I heard Eli come home. He looked kind of upset. I hope he wasn't mad about the possible pregnancy, but we really haven't had a chance to talk about it.

Eli walks over to me and kisses me, but he instantly pulls back, "Oh Clare! What is that smell!"

"Oh ummm chocolate pistachio cookies?" I blushed.

Eli smiled, "You are so pregnant. The unpregnant Clare I know would never eat this."

I frowned a little at his comment, "Would it be a bad thing? If I was pregnant?" I ask.

He shook his head, "Of course not! I love our little Mason; having another little us running around would be awesome!"

I smiled, "Good, cause I have a strong feeling you're going to get what you want."

Eli picked me up and spun me around. I giggle when he set me down and kissed my belly, "Before we have you take these test I want to tell you something."

"Okay?" I said as we sat down on the couch.

Eli took my hands, "Guess who I ran into."

"Who?" I asked.

Eli sighed, "Remember Amber?"

_**Flashback: (In Eli's POV)**_

"_ELIJAH GOLDSWORTHY IS THAT YOU?" She screamed._

_I turned around and saw her. Amber. "Hey…."_

_She walked over to me, "It's been so long, how have you guys been?"_

"_Um good, Clare had the baby and we ended up buying a house." I tell her._

_She smiles faintly, "That's good Eli."_

_I nodded. But she kept going, "You know you must be really stressed with Clare and a baby. If you ever need an outlet…..I'm around."_

_Again? "No. I don't need anything besides my son, my wife and you to leave me the fuck alone."_

_And I left._

_**End Flashback (Back to Clare's POV)**_

"She just won't give up will she!" I yelled.

Eli opened his mouth but Mason started crying in his crib. "Shit." Eli muttered.

I got up but Eli grabbed my hand, "No unnessercary moving sweetheart, I got it."

Eli left and came back a few minutes later holding our son, who was now silent. Whenever I saw Eli being a good father I just turned to mush. He sat down next to me and handed me my child, "There you go."

I smiled as I kissed baby Mason, "We aren't kids anymore." I muttered.

Eli nodded, "No we aren't. We have a beautiful son and possibly another one on the way."

I sighed, but smiled, "I like being a mom."

Eli kissed my forehead and tickled Mason's little feet, "I like being a dad. I will especially like it if you are pregnant."

I smiled wide, "I would really like that too."

Eli held me close and Mason crawled in between our laps and lay on his back pressing his toes in Eli's face. Eli kissed his feet, "I've missed seeing what ridiculous food combinations you can come up with."

I blushed, "Some were actually good!"

Eli rolled his eyes, "Sure they were…."

A/N: So do you want to know if Clare's pregnant? Next chapter. And don't kiss Amber good bye, she's coming back.


	28. No

Hey everyone! So here is an update for you guys! I love you all and thank you so much for the incredible reviews! You guys are so good! **Right now I have 291 reviews, so let's get over 300 shall we? And also, The Unexpected has 41 reviews and I need 45 before I update that, while A World of Wonder has 61 reviews and once I hit 70 I will update it. I love you all!**

Clare's POV:

"Open up for the Chu chu train" I said in a baby voice, trying to get Mason to eat.

Eli tried helping me out, "Chugu chugu chu chu"

Mason giggled, but swatted away the spoon, so it landed on the carpet. This made me glad that we went with wood instead of carpet. I sighed and got up to clean the mess, but Eli shook his head, "No, no, I got it. Just feed the baby."

I smiled and kissed his palm before he walked away, "Thank you!"

I looked at Mason and I swear he was giving me that same challenging smirk Eli always did. I smirked right back at him, "Listen buddy, I know you are as stubborn as your father, but you are going to eat this food."

Mason opened his mouth and pulled the spoon in. I smiled in relief, but my happy face quickly changed as Mason spit the food out on my face, "Gross!" I shrieked and Mason started giggling and clapping.

Eli came over to me with a fresh paper towel, "Oh baby…"

I threw the piece in the trash, "Thanks Eli. I'm just tired of being spit on."

Eli nodded, "Here, I'll feed him. Did you ever take those pregnancy tests?" He asked.

I shook my head, "Not yet, I mean when you bought them, the whole Amber thing happened. So now I guess just whenever you want to, I'm ready."

Eli smiled, "Soon. The faster we get you into the doctor the better."

"Okay, well finish feeding Mason and we will do it." I say.

Eli smirked, "So we're going to do it?"

I slapped his shoulder, "Pervert!"

Eli smirked, "You wouldn't have me any other way."

I shrugged, "Maybe."

# # # # # # #

Eli put Mason to sleep for his afternoon nap, and then he came into the bathroom with the tests, "Ready baby?"

I nodded, "Yeah I'm ready. I really hope I'm pregnant."

"Will you be disappointed if you aren't?" Eli asked, and he looked concerned.

I nodded, "I'd be lying if I said I wouldn't be disappointed. Eli I really want another baby."

Eli nodded, "Well I hope so too sweetheart, but if you aren't, we really can try again."

"I know. I just want this." I told him honestly.

"So first test." Eli changed the subject as he handed me the clear blue test.

I sat down on the toilet and he crowtched down next to me. I blushed, "Can you turn you head?" I asked him.

Eli chuckled, "Fine, fine. But you don't need to be embarrassed."

I glared at him and he turned his head as I peed on the test. When I was done with that one, he gave me the second one, and then the third. I pulled up my pants and we both sat on the bathtub, "So now we wait." Eli sighed.

I rested my head on his shoulder, "I hate waiting."

"I know." Eli sighed.

I opened my mouth to say something, but Eli's phone timer went off, "Well here we go." Eli took my hand and we walked over to the counter.

I peered over the edge and saw the results. No. No.

Eli wrapped his arms around me from behind, "Oh Clare…."

I pushed him off, "Don't, I just want to be alone." And I ran away in tears.

A/N: No one hate me please! I promise happy endings!


	29. A Visit

Hey everyone! 309 reviews! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Thank you guys so much! You all seriously just spoil me! I know you guys may hate me right now, but things can not just be all good all the time, I needed some form of conflict. So how about 325 reviews for an update? Yes? Cool! I love you guys!

P.S. A World of Wonder still needs two more reviews for an update, so get to it!

Eli's POV:

It has been a month since Clare found out the pregnancy tests were negative. At first she was devastated. We are talking like a week of her refusing to get out of bed. It awful knew there was nothing I can do for her.

Now she was just like a shade of grey, sad but not extreme about it. She walks around the house like a ghost. Even little Mason barley can make her smile, and she loves that kid!

All I know is I'm tired of it. It's not like we can't get pregnant again. It was just bad luck one time, not a big deal.

But I was worried about her, not just because of the baby. You see Clare was getting sick, like all of the time. She rolled it off as the stomach bug, but something was wrong, seriously wrong.

I made her a doctor's appointment and got my mom to take care of Mason. Clare was not excited about the appointment, but she agreed to go so I was happy.

Clare's POV:

One month of doing nothing. Nothing. I didn't want to get up. I didn't want to leave the house. I didn't even want to see my baby. I am such a terrible mother.

I was just so sure I was pregnant! I haven't had a period in two months, all I want is these crazy foods, and I have been sick as hell. How am I not pregnant?

Eli made me a doctor's appointment and we were currently sitting in the waiting room. It had been months since we had been to a doctor. I was slightly nervous actually.

Eventually Eli and I were called in to see Doctor Keller, "Goldsworthy?"

Eli nodded and got up, pulling me with him, "That's us."

Eli squeezed my hand, "It's going to be okay."

I nodded, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" He asked.

I whispered as we walked into the room, "The past month, I know I haven't been the best person in the world, so I'm really sorry."

Eli nodded, "It's okay I understand."

I smiled thankfully, but it was still a strained smile. I sat down on the plastic doctor office bed while Eli sat down on the plastic chair next to it. My hand hung under the table and Eli grabbed a hold of it. The doctor smiled at us, "To be young and in love."

I blushed a bit and Eli nodded, "My wife Clare here has been getting sick a lot lately and we wanted to get her checked out."

The doctor raised an eyebrow, "Married? You seem awfully too young to be married."

Eli nodded, "We are young I guess, but we have been married for four years, we even have a little baby."

I cringed at the word baby, but thank fully no one noticed.

The doctor smiled, "Aw how cute. So anyways, Clare I'm going to take a look in your ears, then checks your throat and your temperature."

I nodded, "Sounds good."

Eli's POV:

The doctor smiled and grabbed a tool to look in Clare's Ears. The doctor moved the tool from ear to ear making occasional nods/ grunts.

When the doctor finished she looked at Clare, "No problems in your ears, I'm going to take your temperature."

Clare nodded, but was cut off when the women stuck a thermometer in her mouth, "Close your mouth." The doctor instructed.

Clare closed her mouth but her eyes were wide with serious discomfort. She was mumbling, but I could not understand it. I looked at the doctor, "Could you take that thing out of her mouth? Like now?"

The doctor noticed Clare's discomfort and took it out, "Sorry, some people occasionally have bad reactions to it."

Clare smiled thankfully, "No problem."

"So what's the verdict? Will she be okay?" I asked the doctor.

The doctor nodded, "No, she looks good, perfect actually. I don't see what's wrong."

Clare looked at the doctor, "So what now? I have been puking my guts out for the past month."

"Well I could take a blood sample?" The doctor said, but it came out more like a question.

Clare nodded, "Um I guess so, go ahead."

The doctor nodded, "I just need to get the needle." And she walked out the door.

I saw Clare cringe at the word needle and I climbed up on the bed with her, "Are you okay Clare?"

She nodded, "It's just a needle."

I shook my head, "No, I'm not talking about that. I mean the past month, you have just been so sad and I hate seeing you sad."

"I know baby, and I'm sorry. I just really wanted that pregnancy and when it didn't happen I guess I forgot about the fact that we can try again or that we already have Mason. I was just sad. But I'm ready to move past it, I'm not pregnant, but so what, we can have another baby." She smiled at me with her restored sparkling blue eyes and I kissed her until I heard the door open.

The doctor came in, "Okay Clare, hold out your right arm."

Clare held out her arm and took my hand. I squeezed her hand. The doctor found a vein and took a sample of Clare's blood, "Alright, I'll be back."

Clare and I waited and about ten minutes later, the doctor came in, "Clare?"

"Yes?" She replied.

The doctor smiled, "I have news."

A/N: Good bad? Let me know?


	30. A Change of Plans

Hey everyone! Wow, chapter thirty of this story! I have 335 reviews! You guys are literally too amazing for words, thank you so much! Oh and for those of you that read That Summer, I meant 96 reviews, not 196, so sorry for the confusion, I have sent out like a million private messages, but I got tired of doing that. So how about 345 for an update? Awesome! I love you guys!

Clare's POV:

"I have news." The doctor states before smiling wide, "Clare, Eli congratulations! Clare's pregnant!"

"What?" I screamed in excitement.

Eli smiled wide before grabbing my face and planting a kiss on my lips, "Your pregnant baby!"

"Yes, you are, congratulations, we need you back in a month for testing." The doctor said as she left the room.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

Eli's POV:

I picked Clare up and spun her around. She giggled, "Eli! We're having a baby!"

"I know baby!" I kissed her lips before gently setting her down on the ground, "Come on, let's go get you and our little baby a burger."

Clare bit her bottom lips shyly, "Actually, can we go get some pistachio ice cream first….?"

I chuckled, "Of course." And I pecked her cheek before pressing my lips to her stomach.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ !~ ! ~ ! ~

Clare's POV:

Eli took me to the Dot and Peter took my order, "Hey guys, what can I get you two?"

Eli smiled wide, "Two of the biggest but most nutritious burgers you can make please. And two scoops of pistachio ice cream."

"Should I ask why?" Peter laughed as he wrote down the order.

I blushed, "I'mpregnant."

"You're what?" He asked.

Eli smirked, "My amazing wife is pregnant."

"Again?" Peter laughed.

I blushed, "Shut up, it's only the second time."

Peter smiled, "Congrats Clare, I'll be back with the food soon."

Peter left and Eli took my hand, "So, girl or boy, what's your bet?"

"We are betting on my baby?" I question.

"Our baby. And yes, yes we are." He smirks.

I roll my eyes, "Boy."

"I'm betting for a girl." He smiles.

Peter comes with the food, "Put me down for girl."

Eli smiles, "Nice choice my friend."

Peter places the food on the table and walks away. Eli grabs one of the burgers and starts eating it. I on the other hand push it away, "I can't stand the smell of that…"

"Oh that's okay, we can go somewhere else?" He suggested.

He was too amazing, "No, no this is good; I just need more ice cream." I blushed as I took the final bite of pistachio ice cream.

Eli nodded and went to order some as my phone rang. Alli. I picked it up, "Hey Alli!"

"Hey Clare!" She squealed.

"What's up?" I hadn't heard from Alli in a while.

"I'm getting married! Fitz finally asked me!" That's right, Alli has been dating Fitz, I'm not the biggest fan, but we all settled our differences.

"Oh Alli that's so great! Congratulations!" I smiled. I was really happy for her. Alli had really had a hard time finding someone to love her, and even though Fitz was not amazing, he did love her, a lot.

She sighed, "Thanks Clare! So I was hoping you and Eli would want to come over tonight, Fitz and I want to throw a party to celebrate!"

I smiled, "I would love to, but I have to watch Mason, it's a little late to get a baby sitter."

"Oh don't worry about it, Mason is welcome, Jenna and KC are bringing baby Kyle!" She giggled.

I sighed. I knew Eli would not want to go but I had known Alli forever, "Okay I guess we can come, but only for a little while."

"Oh thank you Clare bear! It's going to be so much fun! Just come anytime after 7ish?" She squealed.

"Alright, see you then." I smiled. Eli came back to the table with my ice cream, "Here you go."

"Thank you, hey we have to go to Alli's engagement party tonight." I tell him.

"Oh Fitzy boy finally popped the question eh?" He smiled.

I nodded, "Yes, and we get to bring baby Mason."

"Alright, does this mean I have to dress up?" He whines.

"No, just wear a tie, like casual fancy." I smile.

"Alright sounds fun."

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

We arrived at Alli's house a few hours later. Mason looked so cute in his little baby skinny jeans and his black button up. He was the perfect image of his father tonight.

Alli opened the door. She was wearing a really short sparkly dress, "Clare!" She hugged me. I hugged her back and Fitz and Eli shook hands. Alli kissed Mason's chubby cheeks, "He's too cute!"

Eli smiled, "That he is, hey is Adam and Fiona here?"

Alli nodded, "But of course!"

Eli handed me Mason and I giggled, kissing my baby, "Go play."

Eli grabbed a beer from the counter and I frowned. I couldn't drink. Wonderful.

Alli walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of sparkling cider, "Do you want some Champaign?"

I shook my head, "No, sparkling cider is fine."

Alli giggled and poured me a glass, "Funny I thought you were one fore Champaign."

I smiled, "Well Alli, I have some news!"

She smiled, "Oo me too!"

"Okay on three! One, two, three!"

"I'm pregnant!"

"I'm pregnant!"

She giggled, "Really! We are actually pregnant at the same time!"

I nod, "I just found out this morning!"

She smiled, "I found out a few days ago, and I could not wait to tell you but we have just been super busy."

"I understand."

She opened her mouth to reply but I heard a scream, "Clare!"

A/N why the screaming? Review if you want to know!


	31. He's Broken

Hey everyone! Thank you all so much for all the amazing reviews! I love you guys so very much and I am so happy this story has done so well. Sorry it has been taking me a while to update my stories, like I have said, school has been really heavy this trimester, it should slow down a bit this summer, but I am still trying to graduate a year early so I will still be doing school in the summer, but not as much. So hopefully it will slow down. I love you all so much! Ten reviews for an update? Someone told me ten was pushing it, but I usually don't have a problem getting ten, and I have decided to stop letting negative reviews bug me. If I forget that, remind me please. I love you all and thank you so much for the support!

Clare's POV:

"Clare!"

I turned around to see who called my name. Adam was screaming. Eli was trying to get up from the floor. I ran over to him and crouched down, "Eli, what happened?"

He tries to push up on his arm, but winces in pain, "I think I broke my arm."

"How?" I yell.

Eli reaches for me, and I help him up, "I slipped on some spilled beer and fell on it."

I sighed, "Okay, I guess we should get you to the hospital."

"What about Mason?" He asks.

Alli rushes over, "We can watch him!"

I shake my head. I loved Alli, but I did not want her with my baby, it didn't seem like a good idea. Fiona rushed over, "Um, Mason already has a spare room at our condo, he is going to stay with us."

Alli frowns, but Fitz comforts her, "We will have one of our own soon."

Alli nods, "Alright. Clare do you guys need a ride to the hospital or are you okay?"

I sigh and look at Eli. He looked like he was in a lot of pain. I smiled weakly at him, "We will be fine, we just need to go, sorry about this."

Alli shakes her head, "Don't even worry about it, call me later okay?"

I nod, "Bye everyone."

Eli and I kiss Mason before I and him to Fiona. Eli and I walk out the door and rush to the car.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"Goldsworthy?" The doctor calls as we wait in the waiting room.

I nod, "My husband thinks he broke his arm." I tell her and Eli follows me.

The doctor nods, "Alright, well can Eli sit in that chair?" She gestured to an X ray seat, "And Clare, go ahead and just go ahead and take a seat, I need to go grab a few things."

I smile at her, "Thank you!"

When she leaves, I kneel down next to Eli, "How are you feeling baby?" I run my hand through his thick black hair, pushing back his bangs.

He smiles weakly at me, "I hurt."

I lean over and kiss the corner of his mouth, "I'm sorry."

He leans his head on mine, "No, I'm sorry, I should have watched where I was going."

I shake my head, "Don't worry, we all make mistakes."

Eli sighs, "But I will have a harder time taking care of you."

I rub his cheek with my thumb, "Don't worry."

"Okay Eli, are you ready to be x rayed?" The doctor asks as she walks in the room.

Eli smiles at her, "Sure, I guess so."

"Alright, let's do this."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

After my x rays were taken, the doctor left the room again. Clare came back over to me, "Do you think it's broken?"

I nod, "I do. But I promise I will do my best to take care of you with my one arm."

Clare rolls her eyes, "Just get better okay? That's all I want."

"Alright, if it makes you happy." I say before I lean over and kiss her.

When we pull apart, I wince slightly. Clare looks really unhappy, but there is really nothing she can do to fix me this time.

The doctor came back in, "Well Eli, you have a broken arm sweetie, so I am going to put it in a splint for today, and we will schedule and appointment for a cast within the week. But whatever you do, don't take off the splint okay?"

I nod, "Okay, thanks."

The doctor quickly wraps my arm and then puts on the splint, "Okay I'll see you guys in a week."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

On the way home, Clare looks over at me, "Okay, do we go get Mason?"

I shrug, "It's kind of late, and we would wake him and he would NEVER go back to sleep if we did."

Clare nodded, "So we will get him in the morning?"

I nod, "If that's okay."

"I'll call Fiona." She tells me before she dials the phone.

"Hey Fiona, could Mason stay the night? We just got Eli's splint and I think it would be best if he could get a good night sleep without Mason's crying waking him up. But if it's a problem, we can come get him." She smiles.

Clare talks on the phone for another few minutes before saying, "Thanks again Fi, I really appreciate it."

She smiles at me, "So we have the house all to ourselves…"

I groan, "Clare…Please, don't."

She giggles, "But Eli….we are all alone…."

I roll my eyes, "Is the pregnancy going to make you all lusty?"

She blushed, "Eli….it's been forever…"

We pull up to our house and get out of the car. Once we get inside the doorway, Clare starts walking into the kitchen. I use my good arm to grab her around the waist, "I don't know how I'm going to do this…"

She giggles and kisses my lips, "We'll figure it out." And she pulls me to our bedroom…

A/N: What do you think? 


	32. Oh Mason

Hey everyone! I am home sick today, so I get a lot of time to update!

Make sure to check out my two one shots I Need You and Embarrassing Nightmares, I'm not sure if I will do more with those but review them and let me know!

Oh and Unfaithful has one more chapter coming!

I can't believe I have 373 reviews! Thank you guys so very much for that! Ten reviews for an update sound okay?

Eli's POV:

When Clare said we would figure it out, she was determined to figure it out. Last night we had some amazing sex, and I was down one arm! Clare definitely made up for my lack though. She was sp aggressive last night and I loved every minute of it.

But when I woke up, my arm throbbed like a bitch! I groaned and Clare rolled over, "Eli?"

I gripped my broken arm, "Go back to sleep honey."

She slowly pushed herself up before looking over at me and frowning, "What's wrong?"

"The split doesn't have much protection." I say.

She frowned, "Do you want me to call and see if I can get you in for a cast today?"

I nodded, "Please?"

She got out of bed but froze realizing she was completely naked. She leaned over me and grabbed my ripped shirt. She tore all of my clothes off of me, so she was forced to leave the shirt unbuttoned. She went over to her drawer and pulled out a pair of white panties with a little bow on the front. I smiled as she walked into the kitchen to make the call.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare's POV:

I walked back to the bedroom to find Eli sprawled out comfortably over the bed. I felt a little exposed in his open button down shirt and white panties, but Eli smiled, "I wish I had a picture of you in that, you look amazing."

I blushed, "I don't do that Eli."

He nodded, "I know, you'll just have to wear it for me again sometime okay."

I giggled, "Stop trying to seduce me, you have to go get a cast."

Eli smiled, "You got me an appointment?"

I nodded, "Of course, you think I was going to let you sit here in pain?"

Eli leaned over and kissed my lips, "Thank you love, what time?"

"Ten minutes." I said quietly.

"Ten minutes?" He asked.

I nodded, "It was the only time available!"

He sighed and got out of bed, pulling me with him, "Go get dressed sexy butt."

I glared at him and he smirked. I rolled my eyes and started to walk off to the bathroom, but not before Eli had a chance to pat my butt. What a perv!

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

I was so glad Clare got me an appointment for today. My arm hurt so badly I didn't even want to move, but I didn't want to tell her that or she would start babying me.

On the drive over I handed Clare a water bottle, "Drink up baby doll."

She smiled, "Thank you, I need to watch my diet this time around."

I nod, "So Whole Foods later?"

"Why don't we fix you first?" She suggests.

I nod, "Alright, fine."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

We sat in the plain waiting room, waiting to get my cast on. Some kid was picking his nose when he came up to Clare, "Hi, I'm Raj."

Clare smiled, "Hi."

The kids giggled and walked away. Clare leaned over to me, "Aw, he was cute."

I rolled my eyes, "So was the booger he just ate."

Clare slapped my shoulder and bit my bottom lips in pain. She realized what she did, "Eli I-um"

I shook my head, "That's okay."

She leaned over and placed the most gentle kiss she could on my arm, "Better?"

I smile, "So you're going to kiss me to cure me?"

Clare nodded, "Yes, is that a problem?"

"No, not at all." I smiled before kissing her face.

"Goldsworthy?" The doctor asked.

Clare stood up, "Us."

The doctor smiled and lead us back to a room, "Well Eli, are you ready to get a cast?"

I nodded, "Ready as I'll ever be I guess."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

I admired my thin black cast as we left the hospital, "Eli, we need to go pick up our son."

I smiled thinking about our little miracle, "I miss out little guy, let's go."

Clare giggled, "Aw Eli, it's only been one night."

I smiled shyly, "But he's our little baby."

Clare smiled and reached over to take my hand as we drove to get our little son.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"Clare! Eli!" Fiona hugged us both when she answered the door.

Adam came out of the kitchen holding our little son. Clare rushed over to kiss our baby, "Hi baby!" She said in a little kid voice as she kissed his big cheeks.

She handed Mason off to me so she could hug Adam. I kissed Mason's head and tickled his feet. Fiona smiled, "Okay you guys want to sit? I have some exciting news of my own."

Clare smiled, "Oh interesting, I want to know."

We sit down on couch. Clare and I and sit on the couch while Fiona and Adam share the big chair. Mason is curled up on my cast arm side; he keeps poking it with his tiny fingers. Since it isn't doing damage I let him.

"So what is it?" Clare asks.

Adam takes Fiona's hand, "Go ahead, tell them."

She smiles, "We were denied the adoption a few weeks ago."

I look confused, "So how is that"

She cuts me off, "I'm getting there. We were denied the adoption, so we started looking into getting a sperm donor, and… Eli!"

My eyes widen, "You want me to…?"

"No silly, look!" She points at the couch.

I look down to see Mason looking at me with the his big eyes, LICKING MY CAST!

A/N: Fiona's big news next chapter and Mason licking a cast…. Bad things.


	33. Interesting Events

Hey everyone! I have 395 reviews! Let's get me to 400 on this chapter please! Thank you guys so much for all the amazing reviews and the PM's and the tumblr messages and the tweets! I love them guys! Thank you so much! Seriously, when reviewers take the time to do extra things like that, I love it! Thank you so very much! If you don't have my tumblr or twitter, everything is under my author name, and I tweet when I update stories, so that is a way to keep track.

Also, A World of Wonder is at 95 reviews, so let's kick that up to 100 okay?

This chapter is for JDDCdaner1497, you are so sweet thank you!

Eli's POV:

"Oh baby." I thought Clare was talking to me, but no, she pulled little Mason off of my cast, "He's probably just hungry."

I smirked; knowing she needed to breast feed him. She blushed, "Um I'll be right back then I want to hear your news Fi."

Clare got up and I followed after her. She turned around and rolled her eyes, "No."

"Please?" I ask.

"Eli there is nothing sexy about breast feeding." She said in a matter of fact tone.

I smirked, "There is everything sexy about your breasts though."

"We can hear you!" Adam and Fiona shouted.

Clare blushed and grabbed me by the shirt, "Come on."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare's POV:

"So what's the big news?" I asked as Eli and I walked back in the room.

Fiona rolled her eyes, "I had no idea breast feeding took so long. Clare your shirt is backwards."

"What!" I screamed.

Adam chuckled, "She was kidding."

"Oh um yeah, I-I know." I stuttered.

"So you have news?" Eli jumped in.

I shot him a grateful smile. He reached over and squeezed my hand then handed me little Mason.

Fiona nodded, "Yeah, Adam and I are getting a sperm donor!"

"Fi! That's great!" I hugged her and Adam.

Eli smiled and hugged Fiona before giving Adam a high five, "That is awesome man! Did you find one yet?"

Adam nodded, "We got a few hits but no one we really like yet…"

Fiona cut in, "Adam is obsessed with using those online apps with mine and the guys head shots to see if we would make cute babies."

I shrugged, "Well….if you get your pick on looks, you might as well have the best?"

Fiona giggled, "Your right."

"Well we should get going, Clare here needs her sleep." Eli says.

I shake my head, "Eli here is way too worried about me. But Mason does need to get home and get to sleep."

"Well we all need to do something soon! Movies or a club or something!" Fiona suggested.

"Sounds great." I smiled.

We all hugged and said our goodbyes.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

Later that night Clare and I were asleep on the couch. She wanted to watch TV and I guess we were so tired we crashed. I woke up to the sound of Mason crying his eyes out.

Clare woke up and got up, "I'll get it."

I stopped her, "I'll do it, go back to bed."

I got up and walked to Mason's crib. His dipper was full and his breathing was really heavy. I picked him up, "Come on, let's get you to your mom."

"Hey Clare" I call out.

She gets off the couch and takes Mason from me, "Oh poor baby, Eli he's breathing kind of weird."

"I know, should I call a doctor?" I asked as Clare began to change his dipper.

"Um call Jenna, she has a kid, she may know." Clare reached for a tissue to wipe Mason's nose.

I grabbed the phone and dialed Jenna's number. KC answered, "Clare?"

"Eli, hey um Mason's breathing kind of funny and Clare and I are clueless." I admit.

"Oh he may have a cold, here, talk to Jenna, she knows more about this stuff." KC handed the phone off.

I was amazed that even in the middle of the night Jenna sounded as peppy as ever, "Hey Eli, what's up?"

"Hey Jenna, Mason is breathing kind of weird and Clare-" She cut me off.

"Is he dehydrated? Sick maybe? Does he have high temperatures? Runny nose? Inflamed throat?" She questioned.

"Um, here, talk to Clare." I gave Clare the phone and she handed me the dipper, great back to dipper duty.

"Okay" "Yeah" "Mm hm" "No, he just woke up" "Yeah I'll try that" "Hang on, let me get a pen" Clare spoke to Jenna as she wrote some things down, "Okay thanks Jenna" "Yeah, see you Friday" She hung up the phone.

"What's Friday?" I asked as Clare took Mason's temperature.

"Bowling with Jenna and KC." She replied, "Oh honey… he has 107, he's most defiantly got a fever, we need to go to a doctor in the morning."

"Is he going to cry all night then?" I asked.

Clare smacked my arm, "Don't be so insensitive! Our baby is sick and you're worried about him crying all night! I'm sorry if it keeps you up!"

She picked Mason up out of my arms, stopped to the bedroom, and slammed the door. Shit.

A/N: I know super short, but I promise a longer chapter the next time!


	34. Super Adam

Hey everyone! Oh my guys! You guys are amazing! How can I ever thank you guys! You are all so amazing, thank you for the reviews!

I want to talk about the Degrassi season finale. If we want Eclare to keep going, we need to say so. We need to blog, write, face book, tweet, my space, whatever you do, let the writers know what you want. If everyone one tells them we won't watch with Eclare, they won't have any viewers and they will have to bring Eclare back if they want a show. I know it's a long shot, but I think we have to give it a shot. I love you guys, and thank you so much for the amazing reviews, I love you guys!

New story is up called Save Me, Because I Need You Tonight, it's my take on Drop The World Pt. 2, check it out! And please review it!

Also, we are still looking for an Eli for my RP and we are going to ignore the Eli Clare break up and just keep going in their relationship, so we need an Eli! If anyone is interested, make a blog and message me at true-clare (dot) tumblr (dot) com and** NEVER** say your gender please.

Also, I posted a new chapter of Save Me, Because I Need You Tonight, se review that because I won't update without ten reviews!

414 reviews…wow! Thank you guys! Please keep it up!

Eli's POV:

"Clare, please, I want to talk." I knocked on our bedroom door.

"Eli…" She whispered.

Oh yeah, she wanted me with her. I walked into the bedroom and she was curled up with baby Mason on our bed. There were tears streaming down her face and I knew she was scarred.

"Clare?" I sat down next to her on the bed.

Mason was weezing and his little nose was running like crazy. Clare was helplessly trying to wipe his nose.

I felt my eyes well up in tears at the sight of our precious baby getting a cold.

Clare reached around for my hand. I took it gladly, "Hey, don't cry, it's just a cold."

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Sorry?" I asked as I took Mason from her.

She leaned into me, "It's just hormones, sorry I snapped at you."

I shook my head, "Don't be okay. Why don't you get some sleep, I'll stay up with Mason okay?"

"Eli…" She said hesitantly.

"Clare, I'll wake you up if anything goes wrong." I tell her.

She sighed, "I'm worried."

I helped her under the covers, "Me too."

I pressed a kiss to her forehead and climbed onto the bed with her. I settled next to her and she wrapped her arms around me, "Wake me up if you need me okay?" She whispered.

I nodded before going back to taking care of Mason.

This was going to be a long night.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare's POV:

"Goldsworthy." The doctor called us in their office.

"Us." Eli and I got up and I carried Mason into the back room.

Eli called the doctor this morning to get Mason checked out again.

"So this is our second time seeing you this week?"She asked.

We nodded, "First time parents, Mason has never been sick before."

She nodded, "Well he has a slight fever so you guys can't do too much. You just have to keep him warm and fed and hydrated okay?"

Eli and I nodded, "Alright, thank you."

"Have a nice day you too."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

A week after Mason caught the flu, Eli and I both got it. He had a broken arm, I was pregnant and we had a baby to care for. Great.

I decided to call Adam and ask him for a favor, "Hey Clare."

"Hey." I croaked.

"What's wrong Clare?" He asked in a caring tone.

I sighed, "Eli and I are both sick."

"Yes." He said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I'm on my way." I heard him shuffling around before grabbing some keys.

"Ad-" He cut me off.

"I'll be there in ten." He hung up the phone and I couldn't help but be helplessly confused.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

"Clare…what is that?" I asked as I rolled over for a tissue.

Clare got up and pulled on her thick white robe, "Adam."

I sat up, "What's he doing here? Doesn't he know we are sick?"

She nodded, "I called him."

"Why?" I asked.

She started walking to the door and ignored my question.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare's POV:

"Thanks for coming." I smiled at Adam as I opened the door.

He smiled at me, "Anytime Clare, so where is he?"

"He?" I asked.

Adam nodded, "The little Mason, I'm going to take him while you guys are sick okay? You shouldn't infect him."

I smiled wide, "Really?"

"Yeah, besides Fiona is dying to see him again." He told me.

"I'll go get him" I said.

Adam nodded and I walked into the bed room, grabbing Mason and bringing him over to Eli, "Give your son a kiss baby."

Eli placed a kiss on Mason's forehead, "Adam's taking him?" He guessed.

I nodded, "He doesn't want our baby getting sick."

"Tell him I said hi okay?" He croaked.

I smiled and kissed his forehead, "I will."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"Thank you so much for doing this." I handed Mason off to Adam.

Adam smiled, "You're welcome, you know I'd do anything for you."

I smiled wide, "Take care of him okay? No crazy Uncle Adam stud just yet."

Adam rolled his eyes and walked out the door while calling over his shoulder, "Don't be such a Saint."

A/N: Just a filter! Reviews please


	35. Chapter 35

Hey everyone! Wow I can't believe how amazing you guys have been! Thank you all so much for such an amazing support system. You guys really do keep me going.

I had to write an English paper a while ago about what inspires me and I said my inspiration is my fanfiction reviewers. I could not express how much I love you guys. Thank you so much for everything. I love you!

Oh and That Summer almost has three hundred, so let's get there okay?

Also, I know my Eli is one of you reviewers, so please, **DO NOT TELL ME WHO IT IS OR YOUR GENDER** but please do go on your page a little more, I would really appreciate that, since you are a main character. I love you though!

Julia get better please! I gave you a shout out on twitter!

Eli's POV:

"Eli! We need to go! We are so freaking late!" Clare c**a**lled to me from our bedroom.

I had been bathing Mason for the past half hour, I totally forgot about the **d**octor's appointment.

I walked into our be**d**room holding our freshly bathed baby, me in just a towel.

Clare looked up and blush**e**d, "Hey handsome."

"Hey beautiful." I sai**d**.

She giggled, "Who said I wasn't talking to Mason?"

I rolled my eyes, "Because Mason doesn't do this…."

I set Mason down in his crib before I pulled the towel from my waist and picked up Clare before kissing her lips.

Clare hooked her legs around my waist and kissed me back, "We." Kiss. "Are." Kiss. "Going." Kiss. "To." Kiss. "Be" Kiss. "Late."

I rolled my eyes and moved to kiss her neck, "We'll make it work…"

Clare pushed me off before picking up Mason and taking him out of the room. She returned quickly and shoved me on the bed, "We will regret this later…"

I started to work off her shirt, "Yeah, yeah."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare's POV:

"Clare can you help me?" Eli asked as he attempted to re**b**utton his jeans.

I n**o**dded and made my way over to him and his jeans which were thrown across the room just a few minutes ago.

After a whole night of practice a few days ago we finally figured out the only way we could have sex is if I ride him, but we were still having problems redressing quickly. I guess for the next six weeks we would **n**ot be able to have hot passionately r**u**shed sex.

"Oh baby…" I tried to rebutton his jeans for him.

Once they were **s**uccessfully done, I rebuttoned his shirt.

He kissed my cheek, "Do you know how great you are? I could not have married a more perfect women."

I smiled wide before taking his face in my hands and pressing a single quick kiss to his lips, "You my Elijah are an amazing man and I love you so much."

He smiled back and wrapped his free hand around my waist, "Kiss me." And I did.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

The afternoon Clare and I went to our rescheduled doctor's appointment. Clare and I spent the day yesterday…well doing other things that don't involve going to the doctor's.

"Could you strap Mason in?" I asked her as I handed her our child.

Mason's finger's started playing with Clare's ears as she tried to strap him in.

I chuckled and got in the passenger side.

She hopped into the driver's seat before pressing a kiss to my lips, "Ready?"

I shook my head and leaned over to kiss her very pregnant belly, "Ready."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"So Clare, tell me, how have things been going so far? Especially since Eli's arm is broken! Eli honey how are you doing?" The doctor asked as she ran a tub with cool goop all over Clare's big bare belly.

Clare flinched slightly at the cool gel. I smiled at the doctor, "I have been doing fine thank you."

"Clare honey, how about you?" She asked.

Clare smiled, "I have been doing well, things have been a little weird since Eli broke his arm, but my friends have been pitching in and we have been working it out I guess."

The doctor nodded, "Are you making sure to stay hydrated this time? With this baby of yours coming in a few months we have to make sure the baby is nice and healthy."

Clare nodded, "I have been sure to drink a few glasses of water per day and I am eating better."

I chuckled, "I am making her eat her vegetables before dessert."

The doctor smiled, "You two just make a lovely couple."

Clare blushed, "Aw, thank you."

She smiled, "And how is this guy?" She looked at little Mason in my arms.

She tickled his feet as I spoke, "Well after his cold he has been better, so things have been going well."

She nodded, "make sure he is getting vaccines at proper times okay? It will prevent him from catching anything more harmful."

I nodded, "We have him scheduled next week."

She smiled, "I am very glad to hear it."

"So, are we doing gender today…?" Clare asked shyly.

The doctor smiled, "I was hoping to, just give it another moment."

We waited until we finally saw the baby on the monitor. The doctor smiled, "My him/her is getting very big…"

"Is that a bad thing?" Clare and I asked quickly.

She shrugged as she knelt by the monitor. She started mumbling to herself before standing up with a big smile on her face, "Well Clare, I can't tell you what gender your baby is just quite yet…"

"Why not?" Clare asked.

The doctor smiled, "Clare I don't know how you will take this, but…"

A/N: News! If you want it, review!


	36. Chapter 36

Hey everyone! Wow! 469 reviews! You guys are all too sweet! But I cannot complain because I love it! Please keep it up and I really want to get to five hundred in the next two chapters. Is that do able? Yes? Awesome!

**One more thing for one of my reviewers playing Eli for me: You need to be on more! I hate saying this, but you really do need to be on at least for a little bit every two days. Do you think you can do that? I hope so! If we don't hear from you soon I'm getting worried…**

JDDCdaner1497, a Twix candy bar huh? Hmmm…. I am not sure what that means, sorry! Care to explain? Yes? Awesome!

James got kicked off American Idol….damn it! Now I'm mad.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

There was something wrong. Clare was at the phase to tell the sex of the baby and they would not tell us. Something had to be wrong! No, this was our baby and Clare and I would both be devastated if we did not have one! The doctor looked at the screen, "Eli honey, what do you see here?"

I looked closely at the sonogram screen, "Um my baby?"

The doctor laughed, SHE LAUGHED! This was not funny!

She smiled, "Well Clare, Eli, you are not only looking at your baby, but you are looking at your babies."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare's POV:

Oh my God! Eli and I were having twins! Eli's eyes budged, "Twins?"

The doctor nodded, "Congratulations!"

Eli kissed my lips and then my stomach twice, "We're having twins baby!"

I giggled, "We're having twins!"

The doctor smiled, "I'll give you two a minute while I print out some shots, how many would you like?"

Eli answered, "5 please."

The doctor nodded and walked out the door.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"Twins huh?" Bullfrog chuckled as we sat in their living room.

"According to the inside of Clare's stomach, yes, it's twins!" Eli chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and Cece looked over at me and took my hands, "Congratulations baby. I can't wait for more grand babies; I already love this one so much!" Cece kissed baby Mason's plump cheeks. Mason wrinkled his noise and giggled.

I smiled wide, "He's great isn't he?"

Eli wrapped his arms around me, "We did a good job."

"You two sure did hell I never thought Eli would give me any grandkids, I'm still in shock." Bullfrog joked.

Eli glared at him.

"So what gender are our new grand babies?" Cece asked.

Eli and I both froze…., "Oops."

"What?" They asked.

Eli bit his bottom lip, "Well we sort of got caught up in the excitement of having twins and well….forgot to ask."

Cece giggled, "Well babies, you two better find out for me."

I nodded, "We will, but we should get going, Eli is getting his cast off tomorrow."

Cece kissed both of our cheeks, "I'll see you two very soon."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

"Are you sure you two want to look after Mason all day?" I asked Alli and Owen, really hesitantly. I don't really know if I wanted Alli the prom queen on drugs and Owen the energizing sex bunny with my baby, but Clare said Adam and Fi were in New York for the weekend with Fi's parents. We had no choice.

Alli seized my precious baby quickly and placed a red lipstick kiss on my cheek. Clare squeezed my hand, "We should go, we'll be back around eight to get him."

Clare hugged Alli before dragging me away, against my will I may add.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"Clare…please don't make me go…" I whined as Clare tried to pull me out of the car.

Clare tugged on my arm, "Eli come on, baby you're getting a cast off. You will be free after!" She begged.

I shook my head, "Clare, babe I heard it hurts…"

Clare giggled, "You're afraid of the pain!"

I glared at her, "It's not funny!"

Clare bit her bottom lip, "Eli….."

I sighed and got out of the car, "Fine! I'm out."

Clare took my usable hand and dragged me into the doctors, this will be…fun?

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare's POV:

"Okay honey; let me know if I hit bone." The doctor joked as she took the cast saw out.

"What!" Eli gripped my hand tight.

The doctor giggled, "I'm just kidding honey, don't worry."

Eli nodded a little hesitantly.

The doctor began to saw away at Eli's cast.

After a minute or so, the cast came off. Eli's arm looked a little gross, but it had been a while since he got to wash it.

Eli got off the table and gave me the first good hug in a few weeks. I smiled wide, "Let's go get our baby."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

"Clare!" I called to my gorgeous wife from the living room.

Clare and her baby full belly came waddling in the room. She had her hand resting gently on her stomach as she sat on the floor next to me.

"What's up?" She asked.

I pointed to Mason, "Why is he rolling around like that?"

Clare giggled, "He wants to be played with silly!"

Eli chuckled, "Oh!"

Eli started to tickle Mason's tummy. He giggled and grabbed onto Eli's thumb. Eli rolled his eyes. I grabbed one of the rattlers and started to shake it. Mason let go of Eli and started to chase after the rattle.

We both giggled at our entertained baby. Mason crawled into my lap. I giggled and kissed his forehead. He looked over at Eli with his big eyes and Eli grabbed him and kissed his cheeks.

Eli carried baby Mason to his crib and we both kissed him. Eli took my hand, "Let's go to bed babe."

A/N: Sorry, tons of hw, I promise a better next chapter.

Baby genders next ch!


	37. Chapter 37

Hey everyone! I know it's been forever since I updated that and I'm really sorry! But I'm back now! It's summer so I will update a lot!

I love you guys for sticking with my writing and check out my one shot called Sexual Healing. I love you guys! Oh and send my boyfriends fan fiction some review love okay? He is theonlyeligoldsworthy! He's really talented so check him out.

Please leave a review! I love you guys! And thank you for being so great and reviewing me! It means so much!

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

**Eli's POV:**

"Clare can you take him?" I asked my wife as I was making breakfast holding my son. I preferred to keep Clare off of her feet when she was pregnant with twins. It was a little unreasonable, sure, but I just wanted to be careful with her.

Clare stretched out on the couch before stretching her hands out, "Baby me."

I chuckled and handed her baby Mason. She kissed the tip of his nose, "Hey come here." Clare asked before I left.

"He's perfect isn't he honey?" Clare asked me as we curled up on the couch, putting our baby between us. Clare left her head fall to my shoulder and her curls swayed.

I smiled at her and kissed her lips, "Yes, yes he is."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

**Clare's POV:**

"Eli baby have you seen my purple earrings?" I asked him as I slipped on my dark purple skirt. We were going out to a company party for Eli. We had to leave Mason with Alli. I was less than excited about it, but Fiona and Adam have an anniversary to celebrate.

Eli reached into his nightstand and pulled out the earrings. I giggled, "How did those get there?"

Eli made his way over to me, stood behind me and began to put in the earrings as he whispered, "Do you remember last Monday?"

I blushed. Last Monday…I was feeling very needy…we had just been to lunch with Fiona and after a bowl of soup and some chocolate cake and soon enough Eli and I were at home, him trying to get my earrings off because they kept getting caught in his hair.

"Yes I remember." I blushed as he kissed my ear. Eli's fingers traveled up my sides with care. He knew exactly what he was doing to me and I hated it.

"Clare…" He whispered hotly in my ear.

I groaned, "Eli that's not fair…" With Eli everything was simple. He always knew what I liked in bed. He knew how to twist his words and use just the right tones to make me crazy. He was good though. He was carful. He learned what I liked over years which only made things more enjoyable for us and I loved it.

Eli pressed his lips to my neck, "Yes or no Clare…"

I moaned slightly as he licked up my neck, "I'll take that as a yes…"

"Screw you." And I pounced on him.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"Are you okay?" Eli panted as we sat up. I pulled the covers up to my chest and sat up, letting my sweaty curls fall over my shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm a little out of b-breath, but okay." I panted.

Eli pushed my curls back, "Let's go get a shower okay?"

I smiled and nodded, "We're going to be really late…"

"That's okay."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

**Eli's POV:**

"It's nice to see you again." A man I worked with kissed Clare's hand. Clare blushed.

"It's nice to see you as well." Clare smiled politely.

I loved taking her out to these things. She was such an amazing girl and everyone I worked with just adored her. I could not blame them though, she was truly remarkable. I was happy to call her my wife.

"How many months are you!" One of my slightly drunk and a little rude coworker asked Clare. Clare hadn't even mentioned she was pregnant yet, and she wasn't showing very much.

Clare raised an eyebrow but answered, "Five months."

The drunken girl smiled and hugged Clare, "Aw congratulations!" And she ran away.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

**Clare's POV:**

"It was really nice for you two to come out, you make a beautiful couple." One of Eli's coworkers smiled at us before waving us goodbye.

We both smiled before Eli held his arm out to me, "Shall we go?"

I smiled back at him and nodded, "Yes, let's go get our little baby."

Eli took my hand and he walked me out to his work car. He still drove Morty but he drove a black jaguar to and from work and business things. I wanted him to get the white one so I could drive it too, but he loved the black car, so he got black.

Eli opened the door for me, "Ma' lady."

I got in the car and kissed him once, "I love you."

"I love you too."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

I woke up the next morning to Clare groaning, "Eli!"

I instantly got up, "What is it? Are you okay!"

Clare nodded, "I got a call."

"What kind of call?" I asked. I hated waking up so early in the morning. I looked at the clock and it was 8 A.M. 8 A.M.!

Clare frowned, "We have to go."

"Go?" I asked.

She nodded, getting out of bed, "Our doctor's appointment was moved, we have an hour before baby's gender time."

A/N: I know, not so good.


	38. Chapter 38

Hey everyone! I cannot believe it's almost 40 chapters! Thank you guys so much for the amazing reviews and support I can't believe how long this story has been going on!

I wanted to give a few special shout outs to those I see a lot of reviews from. I love you all and if I forget someone I am very sorry.

Special Shout Outs:

**KitKat0219**: Thank you for reviewing all of my stuff all of the time, much love.

**JDDCdancer1497**: I love and adore you and you know that.

**MadameDegrassi4587**: Thank you for all of the amazing reviews!

**Julia**: I love you so much darling but you know that. Thank you for making me smile.

**Elijahgoldsworthy5243**: Thank you for the reviews and shoot me a message honey I want to know how you're doing.

**g-hope-love-life**: I love you and thank you for all the great reviews.

**iloveEclare3496**: You review me so much and I want to thank you for that.

**The Cliffhanger Girl**: I love your work thank you for reviewing me.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

**Eli's POV:**

Clare climbed out of bed and started to look for clothes, "One hour!" Clare began to change out of her clothes and she began putting on her pregnancy jeans and a green cotton shirt that barley stretched over her belly. She was getting huge with twins inside of her but I just couldn't help but see how gorgeous she looked. She had this amazing glow when she was pregnant and I just loved that about her. She was a damn amazing girl and I don't know how the hell I got her but I was happy. She was my everything and I loved her more than anything in the world.

"I'll go get Mason ready." I told her as I grabbed her gently from behind and rubbed her belly.

Clare giggled and tilted her head, kissing the side of my face. I smiled at her before bending over to kiss the belly, "You're gorgeous."

Clare blushed, "I'm fat." She pushed my face from her belly as she powdered her face with light make up.

I rolled my eyes, "Baby you have twins in your baby, not fat. Trust me from the diet I have you on you could not have any fat in you I guarantee it Clare."

Clare giggled, "Thank you for making me feel better." Clare pressed her red lipstick mouth to my cheek, "Mwah!"

I rolled my eyes again and kissed her lips before grabbing the red lip stick and opening it, "Oh you are so going to pay for that!"

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

**Clare's POV:**

"Eli do you have Mason?" I called from the kitchen as I munched on an apple. Eli came into the kitchen holding Mason on his hip bone. I smiled. Mason was wearing his black onsie saying "I love rock and roll." He looked cute.

Eli smirked, "Right here. I think he takes after Bullfrog." He chuckled as did I. Maybe someday Mason would take after his grandfather but Lord I hope not.

"Okay let's get our little rock star in the car." I smiled as I took Mason into my arms and kissed his nose. His nose curled and he giggled as he grabbed one of my fingers and played with it.

I waddled my way to the car and Eli came up behind me and scooped up Mason.

"Eli!" I shrieked, a little surprised at his actions.

Eli rolled his eyes, "You just focus on getting to the car."

I stuck my tongue out at him before we got in the car, situated Mason, and we drove off.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

**Eli's POV:**

The ride to the doctor's office was silent other than Mason's occasional giggling. Whenever we go to the doctor it was usually like this because we were either a little too nervous or excited. Clare and I hadn't talked much about what genders we wanted so I wasn't sure if Clare wanted a girl or more boys, maybe both? I had no idea.

Clare's hand landed on my knee and she gave it a squeeze, "Hey."

I smiled and slipped my hand in hers, "Hey."

Clare's head fell on my shoulder as she whispered, "I'm a little nervous."

"Why?" I asked her as my thumb stroked her knee and I pecked her hair.

Clare sighed lightly, "I guess I just don't know what I want this time. What if we have a girl? We've never had a girl what if I'm not meant to have a girl?"

I shook my head, "If we have a girl we will learn how to raise a girl. Clare I don't want you to be worried about what gender we have we will be great parents no matter what."

Clare looked up at me with her big blue eyes and she batted her eye lashes, "Promise?"

I smiled at my beautiful wife. She was literally the most gorgeous women alive and I was the luckiest man in the world to be able to call Clare my wife. I smiled as we pulled into the hospital parking lot, "I promise Clare, we will work it out."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"Mr. And Mrs. Goldsworthy it has been too long." The doctor smiled at us as we came into the room.

Clare smiled, "Well we are here now and we are dying to know what gender our babies are."

The doctor smiled and nodded, "Okay Clare, you know the drill, have a seat and pull up the shirt."

Clare blushed and sat down before pulling her shirt up over her pregnant belly. She waited as the doctor applied the sonogram cream or gel all over her stomach.

We waited until the picture showed up on the screen. The doctor nodded, "Okay here we go."

We starred at the screen and waited. The doctor smiled as she looked at us, "Congratulations you're having a girl and a boy!"

A/N: I'm sorry guys, not my best, but I have a lot of cleaning and AP Euro homework I have to do!


	39. Twins

Hey everyone! Okay guys, don't be mad at me but this will be the last chapter of this. I'm sorry but I can't drag this out for another pregnancy. I promise I have a sexy two shot coming your way before more stories will be coming. Also I need to cut my number of stories down before school starts so I will be wrapping up a lot of things this summer and cutting down to about four active stories but I promise they will be really good stories so it will make up for the large numbers and you will get faster updates!

Also Julia! Welcome home! I'm glad you're back in Canada! I live in the US so I too was in America for the fourth of July! Haha! But welcome home! It sounds like your trip was great for all the reviews you sent!

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

**(A few months later)**

**Clare's POV:**

I woke up to an uncomfortable pain in my side. They babies did kick a lot but they have never kick this hard.

Eli was asleep and I didn't want to wake him so I clutched my belly and got out of bed. I waddled to the couch in the living room and plopped down on the couch coution and groan, "Oh!" That kick really hurt and I wasn't sure what was happening.

As I sat there for a few more minutes before I heard loud footsteps, "Clare?" Eli walked into the room with his messy bed head wearing black boxers. When he saw me clutching my stomach in pain Eli ran to me, "Clare! What's wrong?"

"Oh!" I cried out as I felt another kick.

"Clare breath. Is the baby coming?" Eli asked in pure panic.

I shook my head, "N-No, I have another week."

"I'm taking you to the hospital, just let me go grab the baby bag." Before I could fight him on it, Eli had run to the other room to grab our bag filled with baby cloths and a change of clothes for me and all of the other things a mom needs in the hospital.

"Okay here let me help you up." Eli rushed to my side and I saw the green bag slung over his shoulder. Eli was freshly dressed in sweats and a tee shirt though I was still in pajamas. Eli took my hands and helped get me up from the couch.

"Eli I'm not-"I stopped when I felt a sharp pain, "Oh!"

"Yes, you are." Eli rubbed my back as he got me to Morty and he helped me into the front seat before putting the baby bag in the back and climbing into the driver's seat. Eli drove off towards the hospital as he took my hand and pulled me close to him. These were the times that I was very thankful that Morty did not have seatbelts. There was nothing I needed more than Eli's warmth and comfort right now because my stomach hurt like hell.

I felt a wet liquid between my legs and I saw it soak through my pajamas, "Eli my water just OH!" I felt the sharp pain again. I guess this wasn't the babies kicking. I was having the babies.

"Clare just hang on for another minute, I'm almost at the hospital…" Eli tried to sooth me but there was no soothing this. It hurt.

"E-Eli!" I squeezed his hand as hard as I could, hoping the pain would go away but it did not.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

**Eli's POV:**

"My wife is having a baby I need her taken care of NOW." I demanded once we got to the hospital.

The women working there nodded and handed me a clip board, "Fill out these forms and we will call you back in a minute."

Forms! Was she nuts! "No I need a doctor now." I said getting more and more irritated.

"But Sir its regulation-"

I cut her off, "To hell with regulation my wife is in a shit load of pain and she needs a doctor NOW!"

"O-okay." The women stuttered she picked up her phone and muttered a few things in it before saying, "Okay, the doctor is coming and they will take care of your wife but you need to fill out the forms before I can send you back."

I nodded, "Thank you." And I began to fill out the forms.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare's POV:

I looked down at my beautiful daughter as Eli stood close by with my new born son. I wanted Mason to meet his new siblings but Alli had him asleep in her lap in the waiting room.

My new born daughter had my color hair and Eli's green eyes while our new born son had Eli's deep hair color and hazel eyes. They were both just beautiful and I couldn't be happier.

Eli smiled, "Switch? I want to see my daughter."

I handed Eli our baby girl and I took my son. A doctor came in, "Hi, we just needed to know the names for the birth certificates?"

I looked at Eli and we smiled, "Our son will be named Ethan James and our beautiful daughter will be Anna Elizabeth Goldsworthy."

"Beautiful Names." The doctor smiled before walking out and Eli came back over to the bed as we switched babies again.

Eli smiled, "Can you believe we have three beautiful children?"

"It's really been a blessing." I smiled. We had three gorgeous children and a fantastic life. I was truly bless to have such an amazing family and a wonderful husband that adored me I could not help but feel like the luckiest girl in the entire world. I smiled and brought Eli down for a kiss, "It has been a blessing." And then he kissed me.

A/N: Thank you all so much for the amazing reviews and support! I love you guys! I think it's time for this story to be done but thank you guys for all of this support it means the world to me.


End file.
